Forging Desires into Heart
by elena-maria
Summary: AU:Hitomi's life is on the verge of unexpected changes, yet she has no clue on what is really happening. Van mysteriously entered her life, reason unknown, and now misconceptions,grief and pain have taken over. COMPLETE!
1. Passing Over to Luxury

**Chapter 1: Passing Over to Luxury**

'Toot-toot-toot-toot….'

"Aww… Come on….I need more sleep…"Hitomi hit the snooze of her alarm clock. 6:00 am. "Gosh… I can't believe I have to wake up this early just to get to school which actually starts at 8:40 am…" Still lying in bed, her eyes, once open, was now closed.

'Toot-toot-toot-toot….' 6:10 am… Snooze

'Toot-toot-toot-toot….' 6:20 am…Snooze

It was now 7:00 am and the girl has hit the snooze button for 6 times. She opened her eyes droopily, looking at the time. "Oh my! It's 7:00 am! I'll be late for school!" She quickly got out of bed, her short brown hair in tangles. She ran into the kitchen, then tripped over a leg of the dining chair semi-blocking the hallway. Her face met the cold marble floor with a loud thud. "AGGHHH! MY NOSE!" Hitomi complained.

"You alright dear?" Hitomi's mother, asked as she was busy preparing breakfast. The smell of bacon was hovering around the kitchen.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I'm going to be late for school!" Hitomi stood up lazily, one hand massaging her nose.

"Dear, it's Saturday. I guess you've got the habit of setting your alarm clock." Hitomi's mother finished cooking and started setting the table.

"Seriously? Woohoo! I'm going back to bed!" Hitomi started walking towards her bedroom, looking forward to more hours of sleep.

"Honey, dear, there's no point going back to bed. Jose will be here in an hour to pick you up."

Hitomi stopped walking and disappointment was clouding her mind. "Why can't dad pick me up himself?"

Hitomi's mother heard the tone of dismay in her daughter's voice. "You have to ask you dad yourself, honey. Wash up and have some breakfast."

-------------------------------------------------

Hitomi went back to her room thinking. _One whole month in daddy's house, well it's actually a mansion. Every other month I'm always pampered and treated like a princess with dad's numerous maids. After this month I guess I'll be back in this nice looking apartment, constructed with only 2 floors. Two small bedrooms and one bathroom situated at the top floor. A small kitchen and lounge area at the bottom floor. Pampering for this month, doing endless chores on the next, well I guess it's pretty balanced up._

Hitomi took a shower and packed up some of her stuff to take to her dad's house, her second home.

----------------------------------------------------

All packed up Hitomi went downstairs to eat breakfast.

The doorbell rang.

"Jose has arrived, honey." Hitomi's mother called out to Hitomi. "Continue eating breakfast and I'll let him in."

Hitomi's mother approached the door and opened it. "Good morning young man. What can I do for you?" Hitomi's mother was surprised to see a teenage boy, probably nearing the age of 20, in a black outfit, about one and a half metres tall with stark red eyes, standing in her doorstep.

"Good morning Ms. Kanzaki. My name is Van Fanel. Jose is on vacation, so I'm here to pick up your daughter." Van spoke in a dull tone with respect towards Hitomi's mother.

"Oh I see. Well, come in, dear, have a sit. Hitomi will be down shortly." Van stepped inside the house and took a seat in the nearby couch. Hitomi's mother looked out the door and saw the luxurious stretched black limousine, parked in front of her apartment. "Here goes the nosy neighbours." Hitomi's mother hissed under her breath as she saw her neighbours looking out at their respective windows. She stepped outside the apartment, gave her neighbours a wave and went back in.

Hitomi climbed downstairs, all ready, carrying her suitcase and a back pack.

Van looked at Hitomi. His eyes filled with intrigue and anticipation. Van quickly stood up and walked towards Hitomi. "Let me help you, Miss Kanzaki."

Hitomi handed her suitcase. "Oh thank you. Uhh. Ummm. Where's Jose?" She was surprised to see a guy a bit older than her offering to help her.

"He's on vacation, Miss Kanzaki. My name is Van Fanel. I'm filling up for Jose while he's away." Van gave Hitomi a slight nod. He opened the door, waited for Hitomi and her mother to pass then headed for the limousine.

Hitomi saw the limousine and thought to herself. _I guess the pampering starts now. Why does daddy have to do all these things for me? It's so unnecessary._

"Bye mum." Hitomi gave her mother a hug. "I guess I'll see you next month. Keep in touch mum!"

"Have fun sweetie. Take care always."

Van opened the door of the limousine for Hitomi. Hitomi gave her mother one last hug then slid inside the limousine. Van closed the door, said his goodbye to Hitomi's mother, and then headed to the driver seat. The engine started and the limousine drove off leaving the neighbourhood looking all normal again.

Hitomi's mother went back inside the apartment thinking. _I hope she'll be alright. She's about to go through a hard ordeal anytime soon._

_------------------------------------------------_

_Having 2 places, which I consider homes, isn't so bad. I guess I'm pretty lucky to have divorced parents who are getting along well, I think. I wonder what it would be like having the family back together again. I'm not so certain for myself finding comfort between parents who pass me around every month. I guess I just have to accept things the way they are now. _

Hitomi looked around the interior of the limousine, trying to find something to do. She saw her driver, Van, looking at her through the mirror. She gave him a smile and he gave her a slight nod in return. Ever since she caught a glimpse of Van, she's been having this indescribable feeling. She thought to herself, _he's got really weird eyes. I've never met someone with red eyes before. By the way, why the hell this guy so young, be driving for my dad?_

"For how long will Jose be on vacation?" Hitomi bored during the travel, decided to talk to Van.

"For a couple of weeks I guess, Miss Kanzaki."

"Could you please stop the formality and just call me Hitomi, okay?"

"That's fine by me."

"Good. Are you by any chance related to Jose? Well, you are filling up for him."

"Oh… umm…. I'm his nephew." Van was caught off guard with the question that he answered with a bit of a stutter.

Hitomi was puzzled by the way he answered her question. "Oh I see."

Hitomi looking out the window noticed the limousine came to a halt. She opened her door and stepped out of the limousine. She's standing in front of huge imposing edifice about three storeys high, surrounded by gardens with trimmed hedges, fountains, flower beds and sculptures.

Van stepped outside the limousine and unloaded the luggage.

"Miss Hitomi! You've arrived!" Clarence, Mr. Kanzaki's butler, welcomed Hitomi. He picked up Hitomi's suitcase and headed to Hitomi's room.

**Author's note**:

First fic ever written…. I know it's a boring and slow chapter. I haven't had the hang of writing stories yet…so yeah…. Hope it'll get better as the story progresses. Well any criticisms are greatly appreciated.

Thanks for reading it, if u do read it. I review will be great!

PS. Flame me by all means…I don't mind really since creative writing is not my area of expertise.


	2. Totally Clueless

**Chapter 2 – Totally Clueless**

Clarence entered Hitomi's room followed by Hitomi, and placed her suitcase at the foot of a queen-sized four-poster bed with linen hanging on its sides and chocolate brown bed covers. "I'll call one of the maids to fix up your wardrobe, Miss Kanzaki."

"You don't have to Clarence. It's okay. I'll do it myself. Thank you."

"Lunch will be served in a moment. Come down when you're all settled." Clarence started walking towards the door.

"Clarence, is dad joining me for lunch?"

"Sorry, Miss Kanzaki, you're father is on a business meeting."

"Oh. Thank you, Clarence. I'll be down in a moment" Hitomi, once again disappointed, opened her suitcase and started to fix her wardrobe.

_Last time I was here, dad was rarely home. Come to think of it, as years go by, I see him less and less. Good thing Yukari and Millerna were over here most of the time. But it's a different thing between having your parent inside the house and having your best friends at your side. Well I guess there is this distinct special connection between a parent and a child. I'm afraid that this connection will no longer exist in the future as it gets thinner and thinner as time pass by. _

Hitomi was now settled and got out of the room. She headed for the dining hall.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi entered the dining hall decorated by several tapestries. Looking over to the windows there is a small pond where beautiful water lilies float and a small wooden bridge running over it. Hitomi saw a single plate and a single set of cutlery on top of a 14-seater dining table. "Oh no, I don't want to eat alone."

Hitomi looked around then suddenly spotted Clarence walking alongside Van in the hallway leading into the dining hall. "Clarence! Van! It's great to see you two! Would you both please join me for lunch? Please, please, please! I really hate it when I eat alone. I've got no one to talk to."

"I'm sorry Miss Kanzaki, I already had my lunch. Thank you." Clarence turned down the offer. "I believe M- Van hasn't." Van was about to object but Clarence gave Van an encouraging look. "He can join you for lunch."

Van looked at Clarence with disbelief. He faced Hitomi and agreed in a dull manner. Clarence left to get a second plate and a set of cutlery.

"Great!" Hitomi happily headed towards her seat. Van pulled her seat for her. "Thanks, Van." She gave him a smile and thought to herself, _that's really nice of him but it certainly doesn't match by the way he acts._

Van sat down across Hitomi. Clarence came back with the plate and cutlery. He was followed by maids carrying the food.

Hitomi gobbled up her food. _Mmmmm. This is good. I guess I'll be missing my mum's cooking for a month. _Hitomi eyed Van, whose eyes are cast down on his food that he's lazily eating. Hitomi asked, "You don't want to be here don't you? Clarence just forced you to join me."

Van, who was in deep thoughts, suddenly jerked up. "Oh….I actually haven't had lunch yet…"

Hitomi thought, _there it goes again, that stutter! _"Don't lie, Van. If you didn't want to join me, you should have said no."

Van didn't know how to respond. He suddenly blurted out, "Well, I'm here to set sight and acquire acquaintance to my fut- …to the people I work for." Van thought to himself, _damn it, Van! That is so careless. Don't let it happen again! Please don't let her notice!_

"You don't have to make it sound so serious and fancy. Well, to put it into you own terms, it would be nice to be 'acquainted' with you." Hitomi eyed him sheepishly. _What a weird guy, but you could say he's quite good-looking with his dark locks of hair, chiseled face, high cheek bones, strong accentuated chin and those red eyes._ Hitomi can't believe she's thinking this way.

Van looking slightly embarrassed had his eyes cast down on his food again. _She didn't comment on how I suddenly changed the wording of my answer. Did she even notice? I think she did, but she chose to ignore it. I better be careful next time._

They both ate in a short moment of silence.

Hitomi feeling awkward started the conversation once again. "So….up to what extent, will our 'acquaintance' be in?" said Hitomi, giving Van a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Oh shut up! Stop toying with the way I talk!"

Hitomi gave out a laugh. Not being able to wipe out the smile on her face she said, still giggling, "I'm sorry. It's just I haven't met a person like you! It seems that you came from a well-educated family. Let me guess. You're here for a part-time job so you can help pay fees for university. No offence or anything, but why are working as a driver? I mean, for whatever course you're doing, isn't it much better for you to gain work experience for that particular course so when you finish your degree, you'll get a higher chance of getting a career?"

_This girl talks too much. I better think of something fast. _Van answered Hitomi's question more confidently. "I believe so. Yes, I'm here for a part-time job but it's not for university fees. Right now, it's not my intention of gaining work experience. I'm here for family matters."

"Oh yeah, Jose is your uncle. It's really nice of you to fill up for him. But you know, if you're supposed to be doing something else more important than this, I think dad would understand. He'll find someone else to fill up for Jose while he's away."

"Thanks for the offer, but right now, family matters stand as my priority." Van has been relieved by the way the conversation is going. _This girl gets bearable every minute._

"I see. That's alright then."

Hitomi and Van continued having their conversation while eating the rest of their lunch.

As Hitomi finished, she looked at Van, who was now also finished, and gave him a smile. "Thanks for joining me for lunch, Van. We should do this more often. Oh I know! Why don't you join me for afternoon tea tomorrow in the verandah? My friends are coming over. It'll be nice if you guys meet."

"Pleasure is mine, Hitomi. I'll do my best to make it for afternoon tea tomorrow." Van gave Hitomi a nod then left.

Hitomi smiled in return then headed to her room.

----------------------------------------------------------

'Ring…..Ring……'

Van's mobile phone was ringing. He looked at the screen. It's his brother, Folken.

"Hey Folken, what's up?"

"Hey Van, did you meet her yet?"

"Yeah, picked her up this morning and got forced to eat lunch with her."

"Well, what do you think?"

"She seems nice."

"That's good. It's really great that you're going through with this. You don't have to do this you know. You can back out if you want to. We'll find another way to sort things out."

"I've made up my mind. It's okay. It's already been agreed on. I'm already here working on it to make things easier to accept for the second party. I'm not going to back out now."

"If you say so. Remember, like I told you, you can back out any time. See you at home."

"See you." Van ended the call. He got on to his car and drove off leaving the Kanzaki's residence.

While driving Van asked himself. _What do I really think about Hitomi Kanzaki?_

--------------------------------------------

Hitomi was watching TV when she heard someone calling her name. _That voice…Oh my gosh! Dad's here!_ She came out of her room running. "Dad, Dad!"

"Hey honey. I missed you! Sorry I didn't pick you up myself. Work just piled up on me."

"I understand." Hitomi gave her father a faint smile.

"That's my girl." Mr. Kanzaki gave Hitomi a hug. He sensed his daughter's disappointment towards him. He whispered in her ear, "Tell you what, I'll make it up to you okay?"

"Okay."

"Goodnight honey." Mr. Kanzaki kissed Hitomi on her forehead.

"Night dad." Hitomi walked back to her room. _I guess he'll be working late even here at home. I bet I won't see him for breakfast._

-------------------------------------------------

Hitomi woke up. It's Sunday morning. The sun has risen bringing another day. Hitomi got out of bed and walked groggily to her ensuite bathroom to wash up.

In her pink flannelette pyjamas, she walked out of her room to the kitchen to eat breakfast. As she entered the kitchen she saw a man, wearing a black robe over his blue checkered pyjamas, drinking coffee while reading the newspaper. Surprised, Hitomi exclaimed, "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you too, honey. Well, as you can see I'm having breakfast. Why don't you join me, the pancakes are delightful."

Hitomi sat down next to her father in the breakfast table in disbelief. "Don't you have work, dad?"

"I decided to have a rest today."

"Seriously, dad? Are you feeling sick or something?" Hitomi held up her hand to her father's forehead, checking his temperature.

"I'm fine, dear."

"That's good." Hitomi took away her hand and started off cutting a slice off her pancakes.

"Oh yeah, Hitomi, from now on I'll be working here at home."

Hitomi's sense suddenly froze. She regained her sense after a couple of seconds and just uttered, "Mmmmhmmm…." She thought, _Dad is going to be home all the time! This is great! We're finally catching up from all those years. Our connection will not fade after all! But is you think about it, why is this so sudden? It's really weird. I barely see him at all before and now he'll always be around. It feels that there's some kind of miracle that occurred._

**Author's note:**

Okie…I made this chapter longer….i realized the first chapter was too short….well I believe this chapter is better than the first one….really hope I keep this up!

Thanks for reviews! I never really expected some one will actually read my fic….hehehehe…thanks again!

Dancegoddess – wow…u really like my story? Actually for the first chapter, I'm trying to let the readers' imagination go into different possibilities with the plot….well since you're going crazy with yours….i think it worked! Yay! Well, I hope this chapter answered your question! I'll try my best to update frequently. Thanks for the review!

Chocolate-Covered-Coffee-Beans – did I really start it good? Wow….i thought it was really boring….hope u liked this chapter!

Chisakami Saiyuki – well there you u go! I updated! What do you think? Still think my story is promising? Hehehehee…

Take care people! Byers!

elena-maria


	3. Just Another Day

**Chapter 3 – Just Another Day**

"Van you awake yet? It's already afternoon." Folken entered Van's bedroom. Upon seeing Van pulling the blankets over his head, Folken said sighing, "You're still in bed? Hey, I don't what you were doing last night, but you have to get up."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm getting up."

"Have you forgotten Van? You told me you were invited for afternoon tea by Hitomi. Are you going or what?"

"Is there anything I'm supposed to do today?"

"If there was, I would have dragged you off the bed this morning. Get up. You should go."

"Okay. Okay. I'm going to get ready." Van finally got out of bed.

"When you're ready, go to the kitchen. There's going to be food waiting for you. Fill up your stomach, before you go." Folken left the room.

"He's acting like mother again." Van muttered to himself. He headed to the bathroom and started washing up, still tired and sleepy. He was unable to sleep last night, and only got to sleep at daybreak. Last night was another night where thoughts kept lingering in his mind which keeps him awake. Van can't decipher all that has happened in his life. He can't determine the reasons behind all the occurrences. He doesn't know what he really wants.

--------------------------------------------------

Hitomi was sitting peacefully under the shade of the verandah, her eyes closed and her mind swimming in thoughts. Suddenly hands came up from behind her covering her eyes. Hitomi sighed. "Yukari, take your cold and clammy hands off my face."

"Awww. You're no fun Hitomi!" Yukari took off her hands and gave Hitomi a hug.

Hitomi returned the hug. "Where's Millerna? She said she was coming."

"She told me she'll be a bit late."

"Knowing Millerna, she's probably on another shopping spree."

"Yeah I agree. So what's happening with you?"

"You know the usual."

Seeing the maids lay down snacks, both Hitomi and Yukari started helping themselves while they're talking.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Bye Dryden. See you tomorrow." Millerna gave her fiancée, Dryden, a kiss on the cheek then got out of the car. She gave him a final wave, and then he drove off.

Millerna was walking on the Kanzaki's driveway when she suddenly spotted a black sports car with dark tinted windows that drove past her and parked at the side of the house. She stopped walking and waited for the driver to step out of the car. Upon seeing a guy getting out, she suddenly shouted "Nice Car."

The guy looked around where the voice came from, and then saw Millerna. "Thanks." He gave Millerna a slight nod and walked off.

Millerna continued walking towards the front door. _He's pretty good-looking. I wonder who he is._

----------------------------------------------------

'Millerna, you're finally here!" Hitomi gave Millerna a hug.

"Hey Hitomi, you're looking good!" Millerna hugged Hitomi back and in turn hugged Yukari.

Yukari hugged Millerna back, and then asked "So, why are u late?"

"Oh. Dryden came to see me this morning, we had lunch, and you know the rest."

"He took you out for shopping." Both Hitomi and Yukari chorused.

All three were enjoying themselves with their endless conversations.

"Sorry to interrupt girls. Miss Kanzaki, Van's here." Clarence entered the verandah with Van behind him.

"Thanks Clarence." Hitomi stood up and walked towards Van. "Hey Van, glad you made it!" She took his hand and pulled him as she walked back to the table where Millerna and Yukari are sitting.

"Okay guys, this is Van Fanel. I met him yesterday. He works for my dad part-time. He's filling up for Jose. Van, that is Yukari Uchida and Millerna Aston, my best friends. Sit down and join us."

Van shook hands with Yukari and Millerna then sat down.

------------------------------------------------

Hitomi stood up. "Excuse me, you guys. I need to go to the toilet."

"Hey Hitomi, I'll come too." Yukari stood up and joined Hitomi.

Millerna looked at Van and suddenly realized where she saw him before. She looked at him suspiciously and asked, "So why is a guy, who owns a sports car, mind you a very expensive one, be working part-time as a driver for Hitomi's dad?"

Van looked at Millerna and suddenly realized, _oh shit! She is the blonde girl I saw a while ago. _Van recollected himself and answered sternly, "Don't ask me those kind of questions, and I'll tell no lies."

"Does Hitomi know?"

"You think she does?"

"I don't think so. Do you prefer to keep it quiet?"

"Yes I do."

"I will keep it quiet. You seem to be a good guy with good intentions. Remember, if you break Hitomi's heart, you're dead. You have my word for it."

"That's fine by me. It seems we're going to be good friends."

"I think so too."

Hitomi came back with Yukari. "Van, is Millerna treating you well?" She looked at Millerna and giggled.

"Actually, we're getting along well." Van looked at Millerna and saw her smirk.

--------------------------------------------------------

Since there will be school the next day, at 8:00 pm, all four decided to end the gathering. Yukari and Millerna said their goodbyes and left together leaving Van and Hitomi behind.

Van and Hitomi were sitting next to each other, an inch apart, on the couch watching TV in the entertainment room. "Did u have fun Van?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah. It was okay."

"That's good." Hitomi, feeling a bit tired, rested her head on Van's shoulder. "I got a bit exhausted."

Van surprised by Hitomi's actions, he asked, grinning, "From what? Laughing uncontrollably?"

Hitomi had her had upright again and looked at Van. "Oh shut up! Actually, maybe that's the reason."

Hitomi laughed when Van smiled at her answer. Upon seeing Van smile, Hitomi in turn stared at him, smiling as well.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No. It's just; I saw your genuine smile for the first time."

"I…I…see." Van feeling very awkward, looked at his watch and suddenly stood up. "Sorry Hitomi. I have to go."

"Oh, okay." There was a hint of disappointment in Hitomi's voice. "Thanks for coming today."

"Thanks for inviting me." Van gave Hitomi a smile and walked out of the room.

Hitomi stood up fixing up the room. "Okay the party is officially over. Well, not actually a party." Hitomi suddenly stopped at her tracks. "Oh my gosh! I haven't done my homework!" She started running upstairs to her room.

While running on the second floor hallway, Hitomi saw the door of the study room open and peeked inside. She saw here father sitting on his desk doing work. "Goodnight, dad,"

"Oh hey, Hitomi. Did you have fun with your friends today?"

"Yes dad."

Mr. Kanzaki stood up and gave Hitomi a kiss on the forehead. "That's good. Goodnight, dear. I'll be driving you to school tomorrow morning."

"Okay Dad." Hitomi left the room and closed the door. She headed to her room. _It's good I don't have to wake up early tomorrow. I'll be cramming all night!_

-----------------------------------------------------

Van, while driving, recalled all occurrences that have happened for the past few weeks. He has gone through but, he can't seem to pin-point the new feeling he obtained today. _All this seems to be working out. I never really expected this. I wonder how this will continue. I will do the best I can for the family. I've got determination and all, but what the hell am I feeling right now? In my head, I can't stop picturing Hitomi, with her silky short brown hair, smooth complexion, emerald green eyes and that cute smile. Is this what I think it is? Am I infatuated with Hitomi Kanzaki? Maybe I forced myself to get infatuated. It has to be part of the plan. Damn it! I'm so confused! Come to think of it she is quite pretty. No, she's beautiful. _(Van's eyes were in awe)_ I have to get hold of myself or else I might get caught in an accident!_

Van tried taking Hitomi off his mind but he couldn't. It seems that thinking of Hitomi takes away all his worries, so thoughts of Hitomi got stuck in Van's head all night giving him another sleepless night.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:**

Okie…. Here's another slow chapter…sorry about that… well I have to go through the usual process… la di dah….i can't really find a better ending for this chapter without giving out too much information and without getting too fast with the plot….so….hope this chapter is ok! Thanks for reading! Reviews will be great!

To people who reviewed:

Sorry this chapter didn't answer your questions! Really sorry! I will really appreciate your patience! Well as you have noticed I drop clues here and there….you guys might figure it out….who knows…to tell you the truth you'll be surprised as I am with what will happen since I don't have a definite plan for this story….i just write watevr comes into my mind which is of course appropriate to the story… Thanks for the reviews!

Take care people! Byers!

-elena-maria-


	4. Nearing Revelation

**Chapter 4 – Nearing Revelation**

"Bye, Dad." Hitomi kissed her father on the cheek.

"Bye, honey. See you later. Oh yeah, Van will pick you up later."

"Okay, Dad. See you later." Hitomi got out of the car and headed towards the school's front gate.

Mr. Kanzaki checked if there were cars passing by. There was none, so he made a U-turn and then drove off heading home.

While driving, he heard his mobile phone ring. He checked the screen and saw it was Hitomi's mother. He answered the call and pressed the button to put it on speaker phone. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Alright I guess. Are you at work?"

"No. I drove Hitomi to school today."

Ms. Kanzaki chuckled. "Did you really? That's new."

"Better believe it. I work at home now, too."

"Wow, you've made a lot of progress. That's good. At least you listened to what I told you before. Remember to make up time for her, okay? She's sick of having a non-existent father. She needs you. I know you love her."

"I do love her."

"Well then, start acting that you do love her! The thing that you're going to ask her to do, I believe, will be very hard for her to accept. Start being her father again and things will be less hard. I don't want her coming home in here next month with crushed spirits that even her father didn't even try to soothe."

"Okay. Okay. I got it."

"You better have. Take care of her. Take care of yourself. Bye."

"Bye," Mr. Kanzaki ended the call. _I love Hitomi and I want what's best for her. She has to partake to the agreement. Knowing Hitomi, she will do it, but I really hope she won't take it too hard. It's rather painful seeing her not having a clue to what's happening, but things have to go as planned. It's for both families' benefit, especially Hitomi and Van._

-----------------------------------------------

Hitomi entered her classroom and sat down on the desk located at the far right corner of the room. "Oh gosh. I'm so damn tired and sleepy. I hate Monday mornings." Hitomi let out a yawn, and then her head slumped onto her desk using her arms as pillows.

Yukari sat on the desk next to Hitomi. "Hitomi, you better not start snoring and drooling on the desk. Classes haven't even begun. We've got a really boring day ahead of us. After about one or two classes, I bet I'll be at the same state you're in right now." She started rummaging inside her bag and got out some books. "Hitomi, have you done the Chemistry homework? Can I see? I want to check my answers."

Hitomi, whose got her head still slumped on the desk, answered in a drone-like voice. "Yukari, you can go ahead and copy my homework."

"I didn't say I want to copy you homework." Yukari said in mock disbelief.

"What are the chances of you doing homework? None. Better start copying before I change my mind."

Yukari giggled. "If you say so."

"Oh my god, you guys! That bastard! You won't believe what I'm seeing right now!" Millerna squealed in excitement.

"What now, Millerna?" Hitomi and Yukari chorused, with both their heads bowed down.

"Stop whatever you're doing and look who just came in through the door!"

Hitomi and Yukari hesitantly looked up. As they both saw who came in, their eyes were astonished. Allen, their friend who had long, silky, smooth golden blonde hair, showed up with his hair cut short like every other guy in school; however his hair certainly stands out and definitely looks better compared to the other guys' haircut.

Allen walked towards the three girls' table at the far right corner of the classroom. He sat down on the desk in front of Hitomi and next to Millerna. He turned around and greeted them, "Hey ladies, you're all looking good today. How was your weekend?"

Millerna ignoring his question exclaimed, "Allen, what the hell did you do with your hair?"

"Oh, you noticed. I decided to have a change. You girls like it?" Allen stroked his hair with his hand in a proud manner.

"But the hair! Where did all the gorgeous hair go?" Millerna whined.

"Millerna, I believe, you're not the only one I'm talking to." He turned to Yukari. "What do you think?"

Yukari ignored Millerna's brisk hand movements and weird facial expressions and said with no second thought, "Love it." She continued on copying Hitomi's homework.

Allen looked at Hitomi, who had her head slumped down on the desk again. He stood up, walked to Hitomi's side and squatted down. "Hitomi." Allen called over to Hitomi in a somewhat singing voice. "The teacher is looking at you. Class started minutes ago."

Hitomi suddenly sat back up making her a bit nauseous. She looked around and found no teacher. "Thanks Allen, you just wasted precious minutes of sleep."

Allen laughed and went back to his seat. He started talking to the girls who just approached him, complementing his new look.

Hitomi looked at Allen and thought, _he looks so different but he still looks good. Hmm… maybe better. I can't believe he actually cut his hair. He loved that hair. Well, not as much as Millerna. I can't believe that he actually considered and thought through my comments during our date last week._

**_--FLASHBACK--_**

_Hitomi's eyes looked around the restaurant in a warily manner. "Did you know that every girl in this restaurant have at least checked you out once."_

_Allen grinned. "Oh, don't you feel lucky."_

_Hitomi laughed. "Well, you do stand out in the crowd."_

"_Is that good or bad?"_

"_Hmm…The girls are apparently glaring at me. I'm not really used to this kind of attention. I bet they're thinking of beating me up to death, cutting me into pieces and dumping me in the land fill so they can be in my place."_

"_Are you complimenting me by any chance?" Allen gave Hitomi a flirtatious smile._

"_What's the compliment from what I said?" Hitomi said innocently._

_Allen rolled his eyes and laughed. "Never mind. Tell me, why do I stand out in the first place?"_

"_Allen, haven't you noticed that you are the only guy with hair that goes up to your lower back in here. You are pretty conspicuous."_

"_What's wrong with that? I've had it for years. It never really bothered me or anything."_

"_Nothing's wrong with. It's just…I don't know. Have you ever considered a change?"_

"_Thinking of having a change never really occurred to me."_

"_Having a change does require a lot of thought. It is a risk itself, so you often question if this change is worth it, either for you or for others. To consider a change, you consult your wants, your desires. So the question is, what is it that you desire?"_

**_--END OF FLASHBACK--_**

-------------------------------------------------

The bell rang indicating the end of school.

Hitomi stretched out her arms and arched her back backwards. "I thought this day would never end!" She gathered up her things and headed for the door. "Bye Yukari. I'll see you tomorrow. If you see Millerna, could you say goodbye to her for me? I really, really want to go home and sleep."

"Sure thing. See you tomorrow."

Hitomi was walking on the corridor filled with rampaging students. She felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Allen bearing a wide smile on his face. "Oh hi, Allen. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I'm just ecstatic to see you. Keep on walking. I'll walk with you."

Hitomi and Allen started heading towards the exit of the building. Allen suddenly slipped his hand on Hitomi's waist and pulled her close to him.

Hitomi was caught aback with Allen's actions. "What are you doing Allen! I don't want other people getting ideas."

"Hitomi, we've been going out on dates. Am I not entitled for intimate physical contact?"

"We've only gone out twice." Hitomi said dryly trying to overpower Allen's grip; however, the more she tried to pull his hand away the more Allen tightened his grip. "You're about to suffocate me, you know."

Allen laughed. "Well, you better stop fidgeting then."

Hitomi gave up and let things be. She is well aware that they are being watched. She could feel all these eyes staring at her. _Damn, here goes the start of tomorrow's gossip._

Allen was oblivious to their gaping spectators or he simply didn't care. "So where are you getting picked up? Have you seen the car yet?"

Hitomi looked around and sought for her ride. "Nope, I don't see any of daddy's cars yet. I usually get picked up around the corner but since but since there's a new driver, I don't know where to go."

"I can give you a ride home."

"No thanks, daddy probably already sent a car to pick me up. Oh, there it is!" Hitomi pointed to the midnight blue colored car that just parked in front of the school.

Allen eyed the guy that just stepped out of the car and leaned onto the car with arms folded over his chest. "It seems that you new driver is a babe-magnet." He saw numerous girls checking him out, but the guy doesn't seem to pay attention to his surroundings. A smug on the guy's face was evident. _What an ass! He thinks he's so good._

"Oh! That's Van! Come, I'll introduce you."

"What's up his butt?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Never mind. Wait, isn't he a bit young to be a driver?"

"Get out of the stereotypes, Allen. He's the nephew of my dad's driver. He's filling up for him while his uncle is away."

Allen, unknowingly, suddenly tightened his grip more on Hitomi's waist.

Hitomi gasped. She became puzzled and intrigued. Instead, she reacted in a joking way. "Allen, I am not fidgeting anymore, so stop squeezing the air out of me!"

Allen continued walking silently, his mind preoccupied with thoughts. He suddenly felt something slapping his hand holding onto Hitomi's waist. "What the hell?"

Hitomi's face was in the shade of red and her arms were waving frantically. Hitomi exclaimed breathlessly. "Allen, you're suffocating me! I could feel pain on my waist!"

"Oh, damn! I'm so sorry Hitomi!" Allen smiled apologetically and let go of Hitomi.

Hitomi stopped walking and started taking deep breaths. "It's okay. Don't do that ever again!" She took Allen's hand. "Come on. You have to meet Van."

Allen let Hitomi lead the way. He thought, _of course I have to meet this asshole. I'm not getting a good vibe out of him._

-------------------------------------------------------

Van, leaning onto the car, has been watching Hitomi with a blonde haired guy getting comfortable with each other's company. _Oh shit. I never knew she has a boyfriend. Things have gone to a harder level. _Van became disoriented on how things are going. He never thought that this would happen. _Damn it! How can I be so thick, thinking that Hitomi won't have a boyfriend? I'm fucking dumb! What will I do now?_ Van may have been disoriented on the current stuffed up situation, but he doesn't seem to notice the real reason why he is making such a big deal about Hitomi having a boyfriend. _Well things would still go as planned. I could still continue to befriending Hitomi. But…what will happen if all is revealed to her? Will she go through the same pain as I had?_ Van realized that he cares so deeply for Hitomi. _She can't go through the same pain. She just can't!_

Van slapped himself mentally when he saw Hitomi and the blonde guy walking at this direction.

Hitomi waved. "Hi Van!"

Van smiled. "Hi Hitomi. Are you ready to go?"

Allen annoyed from being ignored cleared his throat in a loud manner.

Hitomi looked at Allen in a weird fashion. She turned back to Van. "Oh yeah, this is my friend, who is currently craving for attention, Allen Schezar." In turn she looked at Allen. "Allen, this is Van Fanel." Both guys shook hands sternly..

Allen eyed Van suspiciously. _Van Fanel. Fanel. Fanel. I've heard that surname before. It seems so familiar. _He became locked up in his thoughts.

Van, on the other hand, had his own thoughts. _Hitomi only referred to him as a friend. Hmmm. Maybe I thought wrong._

Hitomi felt awkward from the sudden silence between the two guys. "Well, umm… I'm really tired. I really want to go home. Van, are you ready?"

"Oh, yes." Van opened the door for Hitomi.

Hitomi gave Allen a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Allen. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Hitomi."

Van closed the door as Hitomi got into the car. He gave Allen a slight nod, walked to the other side of the car and sat in the driver's seat. Hitomi waved at Allen. The car drove off.

Allen waved back. Something suddenly struck in his mind. _Now I remember! Fanel! Folken Fanel! That damn bastard! I will never ever forgive him! I believe Van is Folken's brother, since there's only one Fanel family in this country. The Fanel family stands as one of the rich until recently. Wait a minute. What the fuck! Why the hell is he working as a driver? Something is really fishy! Shit! Hitomi!_

-----------------------------------------------------------

A young lady, 18 years of age, was sitting peacefully outside a small café, sipping her hot cappuccino while reading a book. Deciding to give her eyes a rest, she looked around at her surroundings and started watching passer-bys with a handful of shopping bags clutched on their hands and the cars driving past her. Her eyes suddenly caught sight of a midnight blue colored car. Her eyes squinted and she suddenly recognized the person driving it. _Van Fanel. _The thought of him crushed her spirits once again. Her eyes started to water.

----------------------------------------------------

Van and Hitomi's conversations started to become more casual. They often ridicule each other. Inside the car, there was an uplifting atmosphere, until the end of the trip.

They finally reached the house. Surprisingly, Hitomi's fatigue diminished. Suddenly, while both Van and Hitomi were still inside the car, a mobile phone rang indicating a text message has been received.

Van felt his mobile phone vibrating in his pocket. "Oh wait. It's mine."

Hitomi, who checked if it was her mobile phone that sounded, has put her mobile phone back inside her bag. She opened the door. "Thanks Van. See you when I see you!" She got out of the car, closed the door and waved goodbye to Van.

Van waved back, smiling. He took out his mobile phone to read the message. Van read, 'Hi Van. It's Julianne. I miss you terribly. Can we meet and have drinks at least? I really want to talk. Please meet me at 7:00 pm in Alfredo's. I will really appreciate if you come.'

The atmosphere inside the car changed dramatically. Van's fists pounded on the steering wheel. _So it's damn not over yet._

----------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:**

sigh after a week of cramming for school…I finally had time to update….okay! I just gave out big clues of what's really going on!...i'm sure you guys figured it out by now….: ) well I'm not going to jump into conclusions that u already know….the full overview of the plot will be revealed on the next chapter….i think…. I just realized that I added subplots to the story….naughty naughty me! Now the story will be longer than I expected… oh well…hope you can bare with me people! Hope this chapter is ok. Thanks for reading…if u do read it! Reviews will be great!

**Review Replies:**

**_Chisakami Saiyuki_** – like I told you before... you should have figured out the plot by now! Hope this chapter is ok!

**_Chocolate-Covered-Coffee-Beans_** – awww…im so flattered! Blushing thanks for adding this story to your favourites! well I believe you're not clueless anymore! Hope u enjoyed this chapter!

**_Fran_** – LOL! u know the reason why I'm laughing! since I told u already... yeah… can't wait to read some of your stories!


	5. Reminiscing the Past

**Chapter 5 – Reminiscing the Past **

"Hello. Good afternoon. This is Aston residence, Millerna speaking."

"Hey Millerna, it's Allen."

Millerna noticed the seriousness of his voice. It wasn't his usual greeting. There's something wrong with her dear old friend. "What's wrong, Allen?"

"Hitomi…"

Millerna understood the situation. Uttering that one word has summed up the dilemma Allen was facing. Allen and Millerna were childhood friends. A lot has happened between them. They surely have gone their separate ways as they chose paths that are unlikely to intertwine; however, they remained close. They have made a promise that their friendship will never vanish. Millerna reiterated and analyzed the situation. "This is not a conflict between you and Hitomi. It's more like a conflict in Hitomi's life that's going to affect you as well."

"You're making it sound that I'm self-centered. I'm worried about Hitomi."

"It's about Van Fanel, isn't it? I see that you've met him."

Allen was surprised. It seemed that Millerna practically read his mind. "How did you know?"

"Let's just say, I met him under suspicious circumstances."

"Same here. He's hiding something. I came up with vague ideas, which can be a possibility." Allen's tone was firm.

Millerna became more intrigued. "How did you come up with ideas? All I know is that he's a rich kid who works as Mr. Kanzaki's driver."

"Well, he used to be rich. I heard my mom and dad talking about this. Apparently, his family business is nearing bankruptcy and they can't find relief with their problems. So whatever he is hiding, it involves family. Hitomi's dad is awful rich. It all fits in. Hitomi is an only child and it is likely that she will inherit everything when Mr. Kanzaki dies. Through Hitomi, Van will be able to take hold of the money." Allen is getting more fervent about the situation.

Millerna became unsure of the situation. "I wouldn't want to put it that way –"

Allen butted in. "Remember my sister Celena?"

"Of course I do! I regarded her as another sister. It's been 3 years since she passed away. It's still clear in my mind." Millerna's eyes started to water.

_**-- FLASHBACK-- **_

_Allen and Millerna were walking on the way home from school. Allen's mobile phone rang and he picked it up. He suddenly stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened and were filled with fear. He couldn't speak._

_Millerna sensed the unusual silence from her friend. She stood in front of Allen and looked at him intently. She took hold of his shoulders. "Allen, what's wrong?" She stared into his sapphire eyes, tears starting to emanate. Allen took the mobile phone off his ear and bowed down. Tears started flowing down his cheek. Millerna gave him heartfelt hug. "Allen, lead the way."_

_Allen started walking briskly, Millerna by his side, heading home. Allen whispered softly, "Celena…Hold still…Don't leave us again…"_

_Allen arrived home, Millerna still at his side. On the driveway, he saw his father standing right next to the family car waiting for him._

"_Get in you guys." Leon's voice was stern but a feeling of deep anxiety was apparent. He walked towards the driver, while both Allen and Millerna got inside the car in to the passenger seats. Leon switched on the engine, backed up to the street, and drove off._

_-------------------------------------------_

"_Celena…You came back…" Allen was sitting next to the hospital bed, holding his elder sister's hand tightly. Tears were flowing down his cheek. The usual Allen who's bold and strong was nowhere to be found. The Schezar family was once again united; however it wasn't a time of celebration. Celena was lying on the hospital bed with gashes and bruises on her face. Her heavily bandaged body has protruding needles which are attached to many life-support medical apparatus protruding from her skin. Over the sound coming from the heart monitor, stifle cries of Encia was heard._

_Celena suddenly stirred and started moaning. Her breathing became staggered and irregular. Her eyes opened. "Allen…" She can barely speak._

"_Celena! Mom! Dad!" Allen exclaimed, his dampened spirits was uplifted. Leon and Encia ran towards the bed their eyes overwhelming with hope._

"_Mom…Dad…Allen…I'm so sorry…" Celena spoke with great difficulty. Unexpectedly, Celena showed signs of excruciating pain. Her moans grew louder and her staggered breathing became worse. Millerna stood up and ran to get help, exclaiming emergency._

_Several nurses and doctors came running through the door. The rest of the Schezar family gave way to the doctors and nurses, their faces filled with so much trepidation and panic. They left the room and let the doctors set about their task of saving Celena._

_Two hours had passed. A doctor came out to meet the Schezar family. He spoke to Leon with his face fill of regret. "I'm terribly sorry. We have tried our best, but your daughter didn't make it."_

_**-- END OF FLASHBACK --**_

"If it wasn't for Folken Fanel, Celena wouldn't have died in that car accident! Folken took Celena away from us and look what happened! She's gone forever!" Allen was shaking with fury.

"Allen, for all these years, haven't you looked at other viewpoints other than yours? Have you talked to your parents what really happened? Have you approached Folken Fanel yourself to set things straight? How can you be so thick? Be sensible!" Millerna tried to place some sense into Allen's head.

"Which side are you on Millerna? Van is Folken's brother. He is bound to do the same thing to Hitomi. I won't lose Hitomi, Millerna! I don't want her hurt!"

"I am not taking sides Allen! I believe that you should put Celena to rest. I believe that Celena is still in pain upon seeing you taking this grudge, which I think you never really understood, for years. This grudge has affected your life greatly that it made you the kind of person Celena thoroughly hated. Open you eyes and think straight!"

"Thanks for making me feel better. Bye" Allen spoke with sarcasm in his voice. He hanged up hastily.

Millerna put the handset away. She was very disappointed with her friend. _Allen… What have you been doing with you life? I'm so worried about everything. Just one person, Van Fanel, changed everything. I think I better go investigate myself._

-------------------------------------------------------

"Here comes Van. He's always so punctual." Julianne looked at her watch. "7:00 pm on the dot. He never makes a girl wait." She turned back facing the bar, sipping her drink.

The glass doors of the restaurant slid open letting in Van, sporting a casual yet sophisticated look with his simple clothing ensemble made up of a plain off-white polo shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and straight-cut black pants. Van looked around the restaurant finding Julianne among the numerous diners. He looked towards the bar and he saw a familiar auburn hair brushing up lightly tanned shoulders. There she was. Van has spotted Julianne sitting on one of the barstools consuming a drink. _She hasn't changed_. She still had her usual look that has captivated Van's heart once or still has. It was still the simple yet glamorous and sexy look, accentuating her slim body. Van sat on the barstool next to hers and called on to the bartender to order a drink. After ordering he looked at Julianne, who had a smirk and one eyebrow raised, looking at Van. "Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Van, smiling. Julianne has a perfectly sculptured and symmetrical face with smooth complexion compromising an angelic look.

Julianne took a sip off her drink and looked back to Van. "Aren't you going to offer me anything, a drink perhaps?"

Van grinned. He suddenly remembered the time when they first met a year ago.

_**-- FLASHBACK --**_

"_This is great Van! I can bring you along every Friday night from now on. I'm tired of going with some random people and much worse alone. Well, let's celebrate that you're finally 18!" Dilandau exclaimed, ruffling Van's hair. "To celebrate your coming of age, it's my shout, endless drinking for both of us!" _(A/N: in here legal age for drinking is 18….so yeah…moving on…)

"_Yay" said Van with mock excitement._

_Dilandau, seeing his friend so effortless, pushed Van walking into a pub. "You're such a kill joy."_

"_I appreciate the compliment."_

_The pub was packed with people who just finished work every Friday night. It was lucky for both Van and Dilandau to spot two available barstools. Dilandau ordered drinks for him and Van. Van didn't find sitting around drinking much fun like the way Dilandau has been hyped up about it. Little did he know that the fun hasn't started yet. To every girl in the pub, Dilandau has brought fresh meat._

"_Oh Van! I'm so proud of you!" said Dilandau grinning._

"_What did I do now?"_

"_Look around Van! You've got at least 10 girls checking you out! You won't beat my record, though!"_

"_Whatever you say, Dilandau." Van took no interest whatsoever. _

"_That's not how you're supposed to act! I'm very disappointed!" Dilandau was shaking his head. "Okay, get ready. Let's start having fun."_

"_This is not fun for you?"_

"_Hell no! Okay, since I can't convince you to lighten up with only words, I just have to resort to bribery." Dilandau had an evil grin. "I'm going to challenge you. If you put down my challenge, you'll be paying all my personal expenses for a whole month. However, if you accept the challenge and beat me, then I'll be paying your personal expenses for a month."_

"_And, what will happen if I accept and I lose?"_

_Dilandau's evil grin widened, "Well, no penalties I guess. But, I'll be officially deemed better than you for everything! You've got so much self-esteem and you swell in pride as you receive endless compliments! You don't want to ruin your reputation do you?"_

"_Damn you, Dilandau you're leaving me not much choice. That's all bullshit. What is your stupid challenge anyway?"_

"_We're going to have a challenge that will test our charms. Whoever gets the most number of girls' digits tonight will win. We will end at midnight sharp. It's 9:00 pm so we've got 3 hours. To make it more interesting we have to do it at a span of 15 minutes. That's pretty generous you know. We have to do it in turns so there's no cheating involved. To make it more interesting, I'll be picking the girl you will approach and you'll be picking mine. One will be watching the other. Is this all clear?"_

"_Fine. Fine"_

"_I'll give you a head start. If you go first, you'll be in lead by one point."_

"_I don't want a pity point!" Van glared at Dilandau but decided to go along with it. "You're going to regret this because I'll win this thing. Pick one."_

"_Trust me I won't regret it." Dilandau looked around the bar and seemed to have spotted the perfect girl. "I pick that one." He was pointing at a girl, with auburn colored hair just sitting nearby helping herself with peanuts._

"_Okay, let's get this done and over with." Van walked towards the girl and sat next to her. "Hello."_

_The girl looked at him, gave a small smile and greeted back._

_Van looked back at Dilandau, who was watching him closely. Dilandau gestured a thumbs up and pointed at his watch indicating time will soon run out. He turned and faced the girl, who was not really paying attention to his presence. "Can I offer you a drink?"_

"_I believe you're doing something illegal."_

"_What!"_

_The girl simply pointed to the sign that says: _Purchasing an alcoholic drink on behalf of a minor is strictly prohibited. Offender will face a heavy penalty.

_Van looked at the girl, really confused. "You don't look like a minor to me."_

"_Well, I am. I'm just 17."_

_Van eyed the girl warily. He thought to himself that the girl was simply not interested and will definitely not giving any phone number. "How did you get in this pub anyway?"_

"_My dad owns the place." She felt someone watching them and looked around. "Umm…Do you happen to know that guy who's watching us?" She pointed to Dilandau._

"_Oh, that's my friend." Van didn't know what else to say. He looked back at Dilandau, who was now with a girl, waving at him._

"_I see. I believe our friends right there set us up. How about if we just play along and make them think that their plan actually worked. By the way, my name is Julianne." _

_**-- END OF FLASHBACK --**_

"Have you eaten dinner? I'm starving. Would you like to join me?" asked Julianne.

"Sorry but I can't stay long. What would you like to talk about?" Van saw the disappointment in Julianne's eyes. She wanted him to stay.

"Oh…umm… I just want to know how things are with you."

Van looked deeply into Julianne's eyes. He sensed sheer despair and anxiety that is the exact duplicate of how he was feeling at that moment. He wanted to stay for dinner and chat but he decided not to. He knew this day would come and haunt him. "Julianne…"

"What! Aren't we friends? Can't I ask those kinds of questions?"

Van sensed Julianne's intimidation. "Julianne…"

"Could you stop saying my name?" Julianne snapped and started shaking with fury. "I can't believe you got over us that easy! It seems that you've got yourself another girl. It's true. The Fanel brothers are a pair of heartbreakers. At the start, you guys woo the girl, telling her that you love her, while you shower her with gifts. When you get sick of her, you dump her. It seems so simple isn't it?"

"Julianne, are you out of your mind! You know that's not true!" Van took no notice that they are attracting attention.

Julianne's eyes, surprisingly, were not filled with tears. It seems that she has a power to control her overwhelming emotions. However, no matter how much she stays strong in harsh situations, she lacks the ability of retaining her logical way of thinking since the emotions that are pent up inside her clouds all the facts. "I don't know why you decided to meet me here. You're just wasting your time considering that you are indeed over us."

"I am not over us." said Van sternly.

Julianne's eyes were suddenly filled with surprise. Judging by Van's voice, stance and the way he looks as her; she knew that he is telling the truth. She felt foolish. She has always thought that she's the only one still clinging on to the already broken relationship. But it seems their relationship hasn't really broken up yet. It still has a thread-like connection holding both halves. "But…" Julianne was speechless.

Van continued. "I didn't want to end the relationship."

"Why did u end it?" Julianne saw the deep regret in Van's eyes.

"I was forced to end it. My parents have decided that I am to be betrothed to someone."

Julianne's senses froze. She regained her senses and spoke in a feeble voice. "That girl…"

"Her name is Hitomi Kanzaki."

-------------------------------------------------

While Hitomi was on her desk doing homework, the phone rang. She answered, "Hello, Hitomi here."

"Hitomi….." It was Allen.

"What's up Allen?"

-----------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Really sorry this took so long….been really busy….just came from retreat yesterday… …I'm still kinda tired and my whole body is still aching….but hey! I just want to update for you guys who read it! I wanted to update yesterday…but my internet wen all retarded...so yeah… Plus I just received a death threat about updating…so here it is! (LOL! - **_Chisakami Saiyuki_)**

Okie…I looked into the subplots I introduced from the last chapter…I hope its okay…and I finally revealed the missing bit of the plot…well I did in the end….hope my story is goin ok!

**PLEASE REVIEW!** I would really want your thoughts on what ive been writing… you cud say that it's a load of crap…dnt mind really….i value other people's opinions….criticize all you want….

Thanks so much to my 2 loyal reviewers who has been with me all the way: **_Chocolate-Covered-Coffee-Beans _**and **_Chisakami Saiyuki._** Love you guys! You guys just keep me going on writing this story…without you guys..i wud have stopped… well since **_Chisakami Saiyuki,_** I believe, will be giving me death threats from now on, I'll be updating! LOL!

**Review replies:**

**_Chocolate-Covered-Coffee-Beans _**– Hitomi is about to know what's going on! Hope this chapter is ok!

**_Chisakami Saiyuki _**– I believe I'll be getting heaps of death threats from now on, from you! LOL! Keep at it!

Byers! Take care people!


	6. Bewilderment Arises

**Chapter 6 – Bewilderment Arises**

A nice fancy dinner with Dryden couldn't stop Millerna thinking about Hitomi's situation. She can't believe she took not much notice and care during the time she met Van. She didn't ask anymore questions. She simply agreed on keeping Van's identity a secret. She regretted not taking the situation seriously. _What kind of friend am I, letting the situation smoothly go off in its intended course? Why am I so blind? If Allen hadn't told me about it, I would've forgotten. Do I actually believe Allen about Van? It seems so wrong. There has to be another reason for Van's actions!_ Millerna looked down at her plate and started cutting up her food into pieces. She felt Dryden's gaze full of worry upon her.

"What's wrong Millerna?" Dryden has been really concerned about Millerna ever since he picked her up for dinner. The smile that she bore as he greeted her started to deteriorate.

Millerna looked up to Dryden. Her mind went into a sudden jolt. _How come I never thought of asking Dryden? I'm so stupid!_ Millerna ignored his question and instead asked, "Do you happen to know the Fanel family?"

"There's only one Fanel family within Gaea so I can say that I have met them myself years ago. My father and Mr. Goau Fanel have had successful business deals in the past. Why do you ask?" Dryden felt a bit more apprehensive.

Miller ignored his question once again. "It is true that the Fanel's business is nearing bankruptcy?"

"Yes. Mr. Fanel has been unlucky with business deals nowadays. Profits have run out and he's been facing heavy debts. No one dares to invest. I heard the family is living off family savings which would eventually run out." Dryden looked into Millerna's eyes. "What's going on? You never asked me these questions before."

Millerna needed answers, telling Dryden the situation felt right. She followed her intuition and told Dryden everything Allen had told her.

"Van Fanel is after Mr. Kanzaki's money!" Dryden was shocked upon Millerna's recount. "That's highly unlikely! I'm pretty sure that Goau Fanel and Mr. Kanzaki are best friends!"

Millerna eyes widened with shock. "What! Is this for real?" She saw her fiancée nod his head in agreement. _Oh no…Please Allen…I hope you haven't done anything to make things much more complicated. _Millerna reached for her bag. "Excuse me Dryden. Sorry, but I have to make a very important phone call. I'll be back in a bit."

"I understand."

Millerna stood up and headed for the restaurant's patio, walking briskly. _Shit! Knowing Allen, he told Hitomi by now. I better call Hitomi before it's too late. _She dialed Hitomi's phone number. The phone rang so many times. _She's not answering. Shit! I'm too late!_ She quickly dialed Yukari's phone number. After a couple of rings Yukari picked up. "Yukari, it's Millerna. Something's up." Millerna told Yukari everything.

Yukari gasped, as she couldn't believe what she's hearing.

------------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi sat still on the couch. Within the living room, the atmosphere was filled with urgency and agitation. Hitomi was waiting for Van to arrive. She told her father that she needed to go to Yukari's house for school work. Her father apologized for not being able to take her himself and called Van to drive her instead.

The living room was dimly lit, having only one light source from one corner. Hitomi was surrounded by silence. She heard footsteps approaching. _Van's here._

Van entered the living room. He looked around and saw Hitomi sitting with a sturdy posture, staring at him. He felt uncomfortable, but he approached Hitomi calmly with thoughts buzzing in his head. _What the hell is this all about!_ Despite the eerie atmosphere, looking at Hitomi in her striped off-shoulder tank top and her hipster micro-mini skirt, van felt a tinge of provocation. He had a slight urge to taste Hitomi's smooth, porcelain-like skin accentuated by the dim yellow light. He slapped himself mentally, let out a bit of a laugh and asked Hitomi, "Why is everything so grim? Are you sure you're Hitomi? You seems like you're possessed or something."

Hitomi simply smiled and stood up. "I'm ready to go."

"Uh…Okay…Let's get going."

Van walked next to Hitomi heading towards the main front door. Words were not spoken and only footsteps could be heard. His senses perked up as he caught Hitomi's alluring sweet, flowery scent. He tried complimenting her but no words came out from his mouth. He couldn't decipher what he is feeling at that moment. His senses felt the sudden need of intimacy. Having his heart and mind in a complicated state, his senses took over.

While walking in the middle of the semi-dark hallway, Van took hold of Hitomi's arms and pinned her against the wall facing him. He looked into her eyes and saw no indication of being shocked, instead her eyes were expressionless.

Hitomi looked into Van's eyes and saw infatuation. Her head was filled with so much thoughts but she let her senses guide her. She held Van's face with both her hands, placed her lips upon his and they shared a passionate kiss.

Van was taken aback by Hitomi's actions but it didn't stop him from devouring her with kisses. He placed his arms around her, one hand on her nape and the other at her back. He deepened the kiss seeking entry into Hitomi's mouth. Hitomi parted her lips and there went the clicking of tongues. Van took hold of Hitomi's head, his hand caressing silky soft hair. He broke the kiss and started kissing Hitomi's cheek traveling down to her neck.

Hitomi, free to speak, uttered the words with deep disdain loud enough for Van to hear, "Leave me, my family, and my dad's money alone."

Upon hearing the words, Van's senses froze. The words struck him hard. Still holding Hitomi in his arms, he looked into her glistening emerald eyes. Playing dumb won't work and he surely didn't need any clarification. He closed his eyes and took a few steps backward letting ago of her slowly. _The plan didn't work. _He took a cigarette and a lighter from his pocket. He turned around and started walking towards the main front door. "I believe you're left with no choice. I'm going out for a smoke. Go out when you're ready to go."

Hitomi, still leaning against the wall looked at Van with building fury and shouted "Stop right there! What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean I have no choice? Will you threaten to kill me to get what you want?"

Van stopped walking. "You'll soon find out." On the windows, a car's headlights have been reflected. Van heard the car door open and close. He heard footsteps coming closer to the front door and stopped. The doorbell rang. He looked back at Hitomi. "Are you expecting company?" Van walked towards the door, turned the knob and pulled the door open. He saw the blonde guy named Allen, the one he met this afternoon, standing on the doorstep. Van spoke in a cheerful tone to greet Allen. "Oh hi! Allen, isn't it? What a pleasant surprise! Are you here to visit Hitomi? Good thing you came right on time. She's just about to leave."

Allen gave Van a remorseful look. "I'm here to beat the hell out of you!"

Van continued on with his cheerful tone. "Oh are you now? Why don't you come in?" he pulled the door open wider and gestured for Allen to enter.

"Don't play games with me. I know what you're up to."

"Do you now? Let me guess, you told Hitomi what you thought my intentions are."

"Keep Hitomi out of this."

"How can I? You're well aware that Hitomi plays a big part on this. Let me ask you, where exactly do you come in?"

Allen walked further into the house towards Hitomi's direction. "I come in exactly where I'm standing, in between you and Hitomi."

Clarence, hearing the doorbell, walked towards the front door to answer the door. He suddenly stopped at his tracks as he caught sight of the unknown visitor already welcomed inside. He sensed confusion and rage within the atmosphere. "Excuse me, but is everything alright?" He looked at Hitomi with deep concern.

Van spoke to Clarence calmly. "Clarence, would you kindly call Mr. Kanzaki and tell him that, I think, it's time for an explanation for Hitomi and her friend here, he would know what to do."

"Yes, Mister Van." Clarence turned back and ran to get Hitomi's father.

Silence broke out as Clarence left. Not one person uttered a word. With just their mere eyes, the pent up feelings within themselves have been portrayed. Confusion hovered into the air and has enraged Hitomi greatly. Sliding down the wall, Hitomi slumped down on her knees. Both Van and Allen looked at Hitomi, who hasn't spoken much, with deep concern.

Hitomi remained silent, her eyes locked on the cold marble floor. _I'm so confused. Who am I going to believe?_

"Allen…" Hitomi broke the silence and finally spoke but she got cut off by two girls running and screaming her name. Millerna and Yukari, followed by Dryden, entered the house without welcome as they spotted the front door left opened.

Millerna looked around and saw Hitomi's solitary figure. _Oh Hitomi… I'll help you any way I can. _She cast a furtive glare at Allen. "Oh God, Allen… Look at the mess you made."

"Mess I made? It is him who created this mess!" Allen pointed to Van.

Van made no remark and decided to let the blonde girl speak. The plan may have been disrupted, but it is still not his task to explain the arrangement.

Millerna took steps towards Allen and stood directly in front of him. "Stop being stubborn, Allen! You're wrong! I know you have realized that by now. You're just too thick to accept you're wrong!"

"You stay out of this Millerna!" Allen said grimly.

"I will if you do."

Yukari, who ran straight towards Hitomi as she saw her slumped on her knees, was now hugging Hitomi tightly. Hitomi didn't return her hug but she understood. She could feel her dear friend trembling.

Mr. Kanzaki arrived at the scene with Clarence behind him, apprehensive. _It is much too early for this. _At the middle of the hallway, he stopped walking and stood still, hands in his pockets. He looked around and cleared his throat. The bickering between Allen and Millerna stopped. All turned to face Mr. Kanzaki except Hitomi, whose gaze is still locked on the cold marble floor. Mr. Kanzaki cleared his throat once again and spoke. "I invite all of you to go to the living room. We will be waiting shortly for the new visitors."

Everyone, except Mr. Kanzaki, Yukari and Hitomi, started walking to the living room led by Clarence.

Mr. Kanzaki addressed Yukari. "Miss Uchida, food and drinks will be served in the living room if you would like to have some."

Yukari looked at Hitomi's father with hesitation and was about to turn down the offer. She couldn't leave Hitomi. She spotted Mr. Kanzaki's pleading eyes and in turn, stood up and headed for the living room. She got the idea that Mr. Kanzaki wanted to talk to Hitomi alone.

Mr. Kanzaki waited for Yukari to enter the living room. When she did, he sat down next to Hitomi. "I'm so sorry honey for putting you into this kind of situation. I should have expected that things would get more complicated. It has been my intention to make these occurrences easy to accept for you. I guess I have encountered a miscalculation of facts. I am deeply sorry. When the visitors arrive, which include your mother, please make sure that you're going to be in the living room. I really want you to hear it all for yourself." Mr. Kanzaki kissed Hitomi on the forehead. He stood up and walked away sulking since Hitomi didn't react to his apology in any way.

When Mr. Kanzaki's steps died away, Hitomi leaned her head against the wall. _There is no way I'm going to school tomorrow!_ Giving her remark some thought, a small smile emanated from her lips. _I can't believe I'm actually thinking of school right at this moment. Well, come to think of it, I'd rather think about school rather than this messed up situation. _Hitomi's confusion started to subside a little. She told herself not to act in any way until she hears the whole story. She tried to get rid of thoughts regarding her father's arrangement.

During the process of eliminating those thoughts, her encounter with Van suddenly came into mind. Hitomi's face flustered. Deciding to go to Yukari's house was just a scheme to talk to Van privately and take the truth out of him one way or another. Hitomi was desperate for answers ever since Allen called her. When her father told her he couldn't take her and instead called Van to drive her, she felt lucky that her plan was to be made possible. But now she realized that there was a definite reason behind her father's actions lately. Her mind trailed off to thoughts about her father, but she stopped herself. _Not now. Later will be the time to think about that. My head really needs a rest._

However, her mind refused to give her a rest. Hitomi couldn't refrain herself from thinking about the kiss she had shared with Van. _That was uncalled for! Why the hell did I do it? When he pinned me against the wall, he only looked at me. It was I who started the kiss. Why did I kiss him when my mind is occupied by Allen's accusations about Van's true identity? When I looked into his eyes before I kissed him, there was obvious passion and lust but I didn't sense anything evil at all. Maybe the kiss was just for assurance of my beliefs regarding the situation. It was merely a piece of evidence. Am I denying the fact that I am attracted to him? Do I feel something more than a mere attraction? Could it be that the kiss actually meant something? _Hitomi was struggling greatly with her thoughts. She finally stood up and headed to her room. She needed some time alone before the visitors arrive.

-------------------------------------------------------

Overwhelming tension filled the living room. The beautiful landscape paintings, portraits and bouquet of flowers which have the power to enhance the aesthetics and atmosphere of the living room, took no effect to the people present in the room. There was sheer gloom in the air. No one dared to speak. All noises that could be heard quite clearly were the clinking of cups, as it is placed back on the saucers, and the howl of the wind outside the window. Every person in the room had their thoughts concentrated on one thing. Hitomi. There were thoughts of grief and pity.

One person turned his attention to another thought. His mind became preoccupied by his complicated personal love life. Van suddenly remembered his intimate encounter with Hitomi. _She kissed me. There was I leaning her against the wall, my senses telling me to indulge the feast to which my eyes have laid on. While our gazes locked, she was the one who acted first and kissed me. Why? Her eyes showed no sign of any expression. Or it is that I just couldn't comprehend it? What I can't comprehend is why the hell my senses acted that way. I just saw Julianne, for the first time since our break- up, hours ago and I told her I am still not over of the relationship we have shared.. Ever since I ended our relationship upon hearing my betrothal to the daughter of my father's best friend, I only thought about my obligation towards my family and avoided regrets. My mind might have worked with the unexpected news quite well but my heart repelled my mind at a great extent. Deep inside, I suffered great pain. I admit it. I do still love Julianne but what the hell are my senses telling me? Did my senses act accordingly to provide assistance for the truth about my real desires to surface?_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Hitomi heard the doorbell rang several times indicating the visitors, including her mother, have arrived. She's still lying on her bed, struggling to keep her mind clear. _Daddy asked me to be there. Mom is there, too. It would be nice to see her. It would be nice to finally hear of it all for myself._

Hitomi slid out of her bed and left her bed room. She was definitely taking her time as she was walking slowly. Her feet finally brought her to the living room. She took a deep breath and entered.

Everyone in the room looked at her as she entered.

Mr. Kanzaki was pleased on seeing his daughter. He gave her a smile. "Hitomi, it's great you've decided to join us."

Hitomi found herself in the arms of her mother and hugged her back. They both sat down on the chairs that Clarence pulled out for them.

Mr. Kanzaki cleared his throat. "It is time to begin."

-------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Phew! Longest chapter I've ever written. Nearing climax! Sorry if I just stopped there…. I was thinking of continuing on but for me it feels just right to end the chapter that way…. U know…to give the revelation of the terms of the agreement of Van and Hitomi being engaged a big impact…. Well if you guys don't like it that way and you think that it's better to continue…then…I'll be happy to repost the chapter…well the thing is I haven't written the continuation…so….its going to take long…yup : ). Hope ur enjoying my story if u did read it! Thanks heaps!

**Review Replies:**

**_Chisakami Saiyuki_** – you better have come up with a different death threat this time! LOL! Okie…this chapter answered your question. I think.

**_Chocolate-Covered-Coffee-Beans – _**aww…thanks for the compliment… :) u liking my story so far?

**_Fran_** – im so sorry for not including u. I tot u weren't reading my story nemore…but since u are I would like to thank you so much! I love u fran! About Van and Hitomi being young and about to be engaged…the next chapter will answer ur question…oh yeah…u'll get a cameo… but rili sorry if its only small…really want this story done.


	7. Uncertainties

**Chapter 7 – Uncertainties**

It was nearing noon and Hitomi just woke up from her slumber. She could hear the racket of the nearby construction site and the mid-day traffic. She's back to her mother's apartment.

Hitomi was unwilling to get out of bed. She remained still like as if she is glued to her bed sheets. Her mother gave her permission to miss out on school today. She definitely needed a day off school. Last night's events brought Hitomi to an emotional breakdown. She didn't get much sleep last night because she spent the whole night silently grieving. She only fell asleep during the early hours of dawn in her mother's embrace. Her mother spent the whole night comforting her.

A tear streaked down Hitomi's cheek. _My life surely took a big leap. It's all planned out. What am I going to do now?_

After the whole night of thinking she has finally understood the reason behind her engagement to Van and has accepted it wholeheartedly. The last night's events replayed in her mind.

_**-- FLASHBACK --**_

_Hitomi found herself in a company with new faces. Sitting in a chair beside Van was a woman with gentle eyes and face features identical to Van's. Next to her, was a man in his 20's bearing light blue hair that certainly stands out as the people beside him have dark hair. Next to him sat a stern looking man with prominent features. Hitomi finally saw Van's real family. Judging by their actions and behavior, they are a well-respected family._

_Mr. Kanzaki's lawyer said his greetings and proceeded along to discuss the arrangements between the Fanel and Kanzaki family. He started off with both families' financial history and outlined the events that lead to the current agreement._

_Every person in the room was attentive and didn't dare to distract the speaker._

_Everyone turned anxious as the lawyer was about to declare the agreement between Mr. Goau Fanel and Mr. Kanzaki. Mrs. Varie Fanel and Ms. Kanzaki held their child's hand tightly. The lawyer started. "Mister Van Fanel, son of Mr. Goau Fanel and Mrs. Varie Fanel, and Miss Hitomi Kanzaki, daughter of Mr. and Ms. Kanzaki are to be engaged before the end of next year and are to be married within 24 months after the engagement. Once married, both Van and Hitomi will gain full ownership of their family assets including the businesses."_

_Hitomi's eyes widened with shock._

_**-- END OF FLASHBACK --**_

Hitomi heaved a sigh. _It's all planned out. I'm off to a shallow and meaningless marriage. In three years time I will own dad's money._ No matter how much she thinks ill of the idea of an arranged marriage, she can't help but think of the Fanel family's welfare. _I can't refuse to do it! I don't want myself on a damn guilt trip!_

Hitomi heard her stomach grumble loudly. _Oh God. I'm so hungry. I better get up and eat. I'm definitely not planning to starve myself. Mom, probably prepared lunch by now. _Hitomi finally slid out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

She got out of her room and checked the nearby clock. _It's still lunch time at school. I better call Yukari to remind her to call me later and tell me what I missed out today. _She back to her room to retrieve her mobile phone. Seeing that the battery was empty, she decided to call Yukari via landline.

Hitomi picked up the handset and held it against her ear to check for a dial tone. Instead of a dial tone, she heard her mother's voice then a man's voice. _Mom is talking to Dad. _Her calm mood faltered upon hearing her father's voice.

She was about to hang up, but as she heard her father's words her mood moved towards grief and despair with a hint of revulsion. Her father has said, "You told me that by spending more time with Hitomi, she will be able to accept the terms easily. Her being there right now unnerves me. I sacrificed my work for this. It's really hard to get work done at home."

Upon hearing her father's statement, she put the handset back silently. _Just as I thought, he would rather do his work than spend time with me. So I'm a burden to my father after all! He was just forced by mom to spend time with me so I can get back in good terms with him and eventually agree to his agendas._

Her stomach grumbling loudly once again snapped her out of misery. Her stomach needs some feeding. Hitomi climbed downstairs and headed for the kitchen.

Ms. Kanzaki heard her daughter approach the kitchen. A smile stretched across her face. She thought her daughter will never leave her room.

Hitomi looked towards her mother. She walked to her direction. As she same close, she flung her arms around her mother embracing her. Hitomi's eyes started filling up with tears.

Ms. Kanzaki embraced her daughter back tightly. She whispered, "Honey, why don't you have some lunch."

Hitomi let go and wiped her tears. She meekly replied, "Ok." She settled herself on the dining chair.

--------------------------------------------------------

The school bell rang indicating the end of school.

Yukari and Millerna gathered up their books and packed their school bags. They endured a whole day of depression. Unlike other students going about their lives happily, both of them seemed to be enveloped unending anxiety. They were unable to concentrate during classes since their minds always found its way thinking about the burden placed upon Hitomi.

Millerna walked out of the classroom followed closely by Yukari. "Let's go visit Hitomi."

Millerna's thought simply mirrored Yukari's. "Oh yeah, we have to visit her anyway. She sent me a text message to tell her about the stuff she missed out on." The fact that only receiving a short message from Hitomi got Yukari more concerned. Hitomi either calls or sends lengthy text messages.

Both girls walked together side by side in silence, finding their way through the rampage of students.

Finally getting out of the building both girls had shown signs to relief from regaining space around themselves. Walking on the way to the bus stop, Millerna suddenly caught sight of Allen's solitary figure. His head was propped down and his hands in his pockets. Millerna called out, "Hey Allen!"

Allen, hearing the familiar voice of Millerna, continued walking and pretended that he didn't hear anything.

Millerna called out once again and got no reply. "Damn! He's avoiding me!"

"Give him some space Millerna. He went through a hard ordeal himself."

"I know. Well let's get going, we might miss the bus." Millerna watched Allen get into his car and drive off.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Allen stood facing Celena's tombstone. On it he placed a bouquet of white lilies, her favorite.

"I'm so sorry." Allen whispered softly. "I acted so stupid."

He was on the verge of fully hating himself. Last night's events opened his eyes real wide. The real story behind Celena's death reached his ears.

_**-- FLASHBACK --**_

_Upon hearing the statement involving the betrothal of Van and Hitomi, Allen gasped with shock along with half the people on the room. He looked at Hiomi, who had her face hidden by her mother's embrace. Sympathy crept up his sapphire eyes. He then turned to look at Van. As Van looked back at him, he gave him an apologetic gaze. Van nodded as a sign of forgiveness._

_Allen, in turn, looked at the man he despises so much. Folken Fanel. The man he thought was the indirect perpetrator of his sister's death. Although Celena's death was deemed a fatal accident, in Allen's eyes, Folken appears as the murderer.  
_

_Celena ran away from home for a sole reason, to be with Folken. The idea of Celena and Folken being a pair was greatly despised by Leon and Encia. They knew that Folken's family is filthy rich, but they cared less about the fortune. Leon and Encia judged Folken with his past. At the duration of his teenage years, he spent some time in juvenile hall due to drug-trafficking. His ways never changed as the years went by. He continued getting into crimes that always got him placed in jail. He encountered lots of law suits on cases that involved sexual assault. His family's fortune enabled him not to face extremely heavy penalties. Leon and Encia didn't want their daughter to get involved with a criminal._

_However Celena loved Folken despite his law-breaking acts. She knew the real Folken. She knew the real reason behind those unacceptable acts. According to her, Folken acted that way in response to the high expectations placed upon him. He doesn't want his spirit constrained. Neither does he want his future set by somebody else, other than himself. He wanted his parents to give up on him since he knew he couldn't just refuse to his parents' wishes, which are much more like demands._

_No matter how much Celena debated upon the subject, she couldn't changed her parents' minds. Leon and Encia banned their daughter from seeing Folken and threatened to disown her is she did against their will._

_Then she did. She ran away. Little did she know that by making that decision, she'll get involved in an accident that would end her life._

_Celena's story was deeply etched in to Allen's heart. Allen's hatred with Folken never ceased. Seeing Folken once again and the fact that he is only meters away from him, Allen's eyes fired up with anger. Irrational thought crept up his mind. He wanted to lunge at Folken and go for a deadly beating._

_But Allen held back since it wasn't the right place and time to perform a gruesome task. It is a task that Celena will definitely frown upon. Allen looked deeply in Folken's eyes. Folken's eyes showed the signs of having a great big inner self struggle. They weren't cold and ruthless. Those were the eyes of someone who had suffered a great loss. Folken, who Celena knew and loved, didn't have the eyes of a criminal._

_Allen grew confused and questioned himself if he got it all wrong._

_**-- END OF FLASHBACK --**_

Allen continued to whisper, picturing Celena in his mind. "I've been living while believing on such rubbish lies. I want the truth. I want some answers."

Allen heard footsteps, walking in his direction, its pace steady. Not sensing any trepidation, he chose not to care thinking it was just a passerby.

The footsteps continued and stopped next to Allen. The owner of the footsteps bent down any placed a bouquet of white lilies on the foot of Celena's tombstone. The man spoke, "This is a very odd place to unexpectedly meet, although I think it is most appropriate because of the current circumstances."

Allen looked at the man standing next to him. It was Folken. Allen's eyes once again fired in anger and his fists were clenched hard. "Why are here?" His tome of voice was full of hatred. He trembled in fury.

Folken answered calmly, "Isn't it s bit obvious?"

"What! Paying respect to the person you killed!" Allen spoke with full of spite.

"Just to let you know, I do blame myself for your sister's death."

"At least you and I agree on something."

"I shouldn't have let her go that early. If only I forced her to stay a bit longer. Things would have turned out differently."

"What do you mean by shouldn't have let her go! It was you idea for Celena to go back home! What the hell are you talking about!" Allen has been constraining himself from talking a strike at Folken and causing his so much pain. Upon hearing his words, he grew confused.

"I owe you the truth and I'll tell you. It's you decision whether you want to believe it or not. I know that you're stopping yourself to cause me physical pain. I want you to go ahead if you wish. I deserve it anyway. I took Celena from you family. It is me who is to blame from her death."

Allen was stunned and was unable to speak. The guy he hated so much mirrored his thoughts.

Folken continued, "Your sister shed a light in my life. I cherished her deeply. I loved her. She looked beyond my externalities and never judged me. She understood me and never left my side. She changed my life. She stopped me from making the biggest mistake in my life, which is leaving and disregarding my family, and yet I was letting her leave her family for me. You parents prohibited Celena from seeing me and yet she still comes. I swelled in pride that she wanted to be with me. She ran away from you family into my arms. I suddenly felt disgusted from my selfishness, seeing her cry almost every night as she left you family. She always bore a smile for me during daylight and always shed a tear at night. I told her to go home. She insisted on staying but I forced her into it. To return the favor of helping me with my life, I intended to help her. First step was going back to her family. I was relieved that she did. We went on our separate ways back to our families."

Folken paused for a bit. "The accident… I should have… If only…" Folken was unable to continued. Regrets have lingered within him.

Silence broke out. Allen and Folken stood there, gazes locked in Celena's tombstone. Not one uttered a word. Both were overwhelmed with emotions.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Days have passed and the atmosphere still reeked of depression. In Hitomi's case, indulging into her school work hasn't done much good on helping to preoccupy her mind from thinking about the future that her 'loving' father had planned.

Friday, the end of the school week has come and all the students were on high spirits for the upcoming weekend of no school. The end-of-school bell rang and all the students rushed out of classrooms.

"It's finally Friday!" Millerna exclaimed with great relief. "I thought this week would never end." She turned to Hitomi and Yukari walking beside her. "You girls want to go to the mall? I found this really cute top in a magazine and I so want to try it out!"

"Sure. Sure. I have to buy something anyway," Yukari agreed.

"How about you, Hitomi?"

"Oh…Umm… Sorry I can't go. Umm… Van called me last night. He wanted to talk personally so he's picking me up in a moment." Hitomi looked around and saw Van leaning onto a black sports car. "Oh there he is now."

Yukari frowned at Hitomi. "Hey, Hitomi. How about Allen?"

Hitomi racked her brain to come up with an answer. "Oh…Umm…We…already talked about it."

Yukari was disappointed with Hitomi's answer. But instead, she smiled and replied, "Oh I see. Well I trust that you have made the right decision. So I'll see you on Monday."

Millerna and Yukari said their goodbyes to Hitomi and watched her retreating figure.

As Hitomi walked further along away from them, Yukari suddenly made a remark, "She is such a terrible liar."

Millerna agreed. "I know. It's pretty harsh of you to give her the pleasure of indulging in a guilt trip."

"That's what friends are for Millerna." Yukari gave Millerna a cheeky smile.

"Well, let me just tell you, I won't require any of that from you!"

Yukari laughed. "Since you told me that, you better expect one!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Damn Yukari! I can't believe she told me that when I'm about to meet Van, for God's sake! _Hitomi was practically shouting inside her head. With the car window opened, the cool breeze slapping against her face clamed her a bit.

Van grew worried with the awkwardness between him and Hitomi. Hitomi being silent, made him feel worse. As the car approached a red light, he looked at Hitomi. Upon seeing a pout on her face he asked, "Is there anything wrong?" Van suddenly realized what he just asked. _What the hell am I thinking asking that question! It's only been a few days. The events surely haven't gotten off her head! _He badly wanted to take the question back but he was too late. All he can do right now is wait for a reply or an attack of some kind. Silently he prayed for not receiving an attack. He doesn't wish to die just yet, especially in a car accident.

Looking out the window, Hitomi answered silently. "Nah… Everything's going fine."

Van heaved a sigh, which Hitomi didn't see or hear. _Damn it! I've got to stop overreacting! Although, I don't think she'd telling the truth. _He continued the conversation. "So, is there any place you want to go to? Is there anything you fancy?"

"Nah… I don't want to cause you much trouble."

"It's not trouble at all!" Van smiled reassuringly. "Well, I guess I'll he picking the place then."

----------------------------------------------------

Van called on to Hitomi to witness the scene right before his eyes. Looking towards the horizon he said, "This is my favorite place in the world. This is my sanctuary."

Hitomi gasped. She has never seen such beautiful scenery. They were both standing on top of a cliff overlooking the endless deep blue ocean meeting up with the majestically cloud stricken sky showing an exquisite harmony of the cool hues of blue.

Van smiled at Hitomi's silent awe. "You better see it during sunset." He looked at his wrist watch. 'The sun will set in 2 hours. You want to wait for it?"

"I sure will!" Hitomi exclaimed in excitement. "How did you find this place? It's pretty secluded."

"Well, my father owns this land, even the beach down below. It's really great we can afford to keep it. It would be such a drag if this land gets sold. I sound so selfish right now, but I would really hate its natural beauty get tainted."

"Yeah…." Hitomi looked out into the blue horizon once again still in awe. "You're really lucky to own this place."

"You'll soon share the luck."

Hitomi suddenly same out of her trance, upon hearing those words. The beauty of the place made her forget about her troubles and hearing those words made all of it come rushing back into her mind.

Van sensed tension that suddenly emerged. _Damn it! Why do I keep saying the wrong things? _He watched Hitomi slowly settle herself on a nearby big rock with gloom printed all over her face. Hitomi's character puzzled him greatly but it somehow endears him. He still can't stop thinking about his passionate encounter with Hitomi days ago. He actually dreaded this meeting with Hitomi but it seems from the things are going, it never happened. _I guess the place took an effect on her like it does to me. The beauty of this place has the power to uplift your spirit and drown your worries and troubles into oblivion. I want her to break free and be at ease even just for a short time. Why do I have to say the wrong things?_

"Van, I'm sorry for thinking wrongly about you." Hitomi spoke in a soft tone with her eyes cast down on the ground. "I'm sorry for the things I did and say. I acted way irrational."

Van was taken aback from Hitomi's remark. Somehow he felt relieved that Hitomi started the conversation on the subject that's been bothering him thoroughly. He wanted some answers.

Hitomi continued, not waiting for Van's response. She couldn't keep those thoughts locked up in her mind anymore. It felt as if her head was going to explode. "I'm terribly sorry for playing around with you emotions. I've been selfish with my actions and I definitely didn't consider about your version of the story which turned out to be the real one. My senses got over me and I acted in a harsh manner. I am terribly sorry. Things would have turned out differently if it wasn't for me." Hitomi's train of thought kept going and going and this left Van astounded.

Van, thinking her little speech would never end, walked towards her and crouched down facing her. He said her name calmly. "Hitomi…"

Hitomi still continued. "I'm so darn stupid. I've made things so complicated when they're not even supposed to be. That… that kiss, it was so unnecessary…" Hitomi was surprised of the calling the kiss unnecessary. She asked herself, was_ it really unnecessary?_

Mentioning the kiss alerted Van. The question of why Hitomi kissed him lingered in his mind for days. Now, he just had a grasp of the reason of doing it or pretty much her thoughts about it. Seeing Hitomi's head bowed down, he once again called on to Hitomi calmly. "Hitomi…."

This led Hitomi to stop talking and looked up at Van. She felt a sense of relief upon seeing him bearing a smile on his face. Looking into his eyes, she still persisted, "I'm sorry…"

Van, finally having the chance to talk, said, "That kiss wasn't unnecessary. It actually opened my eyes. It showed me more possibilities which can be attained if I keep moving forward. Everyday seems so hollow because I keep looking back and not it's different. I would like to say sorry myself. Well, unfortunately I'm not much of a speaker, so I won't be having a small speech like yours." He saw Hitomi grin and he smiled back. He stood up and sat down next to her. 'it would be nice if we can start over."

"Yeah, it would be." Hitomi extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Hitomi. What's you name?"

Van smiled. "It's Van. Nice to meet you." He shook her hand.

Hitomi smiled back. "Same here."

---------------------------------------------------------

Their conversation went on smoothly, enjoying each other's company. The sun was about to set and their surroundings were enveloped by an orange glow. The sky looked like an impressionist's work of art with the dabs of orange, pink, and blue hues blended harmoniously giving a striking effect. The reflection of the sky on the water was simply magnificent.

Hitomi was in deep awe. "Wow! It's so beautiful!" Enjoying the picturesque scenery, she leaned her head unto Van's shoulder. Hitomi, smiling, she thought, _this is not so bad, I could so get used to this._

Van, however, didn't flinch or anything. He simply put an arm around Hitomi's shoulder and rested his head on top of hers. It felt so natural. There's no awkwardness, whatsoever. _I think I'll be able to move on now. This is definitely a start._

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** really sorry this took so long…. I actually finished this chapter in paper last week but since I was under the pressure of exams for the past two weeks I didn't have time to type it up. Well I hope this chapter was ok….

Thanks so much to the reviewers!

Thanks for reading if u did read it!

Take care all of you! Byers!

elena-maria 


	8. Resolutions

**Chapter 8 – Resolutions**

Hitomi took out her key and unlocked the front door. She stepped inside the apartment in high spirits, humming a mellow tune. Closing the door behind her she called out, "Mom, I'm home."

"Dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes, honey. Come down when you're ready."

Hitomi went into her room, dropped her bag, changed into house clothes and then headed for the kitchen. Seeing the table all set up and her mother waiting for her, she sat down on her usual spot and helped herself with a serving of fettuccine carbonara.

Ms. Kanzaki looked at her smiling daughter. Her heart swelled with happiness. She grew curious about Hitomi's happy state. "What did you do after school today, honey?"

"Oh…Umm… I met up with Van…" Hitomi became uncomfortable of sharing anything to her mother.

"I see… You guys had a nice chat? Judging from your smile, you did."

"Yes mom. We did actually. He's a nice guy." Hitomi blushed and gave the food on her plate her full attention.

"He is. I always had the impression of him having a good nature ever since we first met him. Plus, your dad wouldn't have paired you up with him is he wasn't."

Hitomi's smile faltered. "Yeah… I guess so."

Ms. Kanzaki sensed Hitomi's sudden change of emotion. She grew worried, but she decided to le the subject go. Her daughter has not yet fully recovered and still has a long way to go. "Oh yeah, honey. Allen called. I told him that you'll return his call once you got back."

Hitomi, now, wore a frown on her face. _Just great! Mom mentioned dad and now she mentioned Allen. Can't I end a day feeling happy for once? I know my past would come and haunt me. Now isn't the right time. _"Okay mom. I'll call him later."

------------------------------------------------------

Dinner ended. Hitomi washed the dishes and then headed to her bedroom once she finished. She lied down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She suddenly felt disgusted with herself because once again she was inconsiderate. The guilt that Yukari put upon her came back again. _What am I going to do now?_

Hitomi got out of bed, picked up the phone and dialed Allen's number. _I have to hear what he's got to say. With that I might somehow formulate certain decisions regarding the both of us._

The phone rang a couple of times before someone answered. "Schezar residence, Allen here."

"Hey Allen, it's Hitomi. Why did you call?"

"Oh great! You called back! Well I just want to ask if you're free tomorrow afternoon. You know, go see a movie or something."

"Umm…I actually have an Economics research assessment due next week but I think I can afford to spare a few hours. So yeah…I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Great! I'll pick you up at 2 pm then."

"Okay. Good night Allen."

"Night, Hitomi. See you tomorrow."

Hitomi hanged up, lied back down on her bed and dozed off.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Hitomi are you feeling alright?" Allen looked at Hitomi with worry. She hasn't said much and he practically did all the talking.

Hitomi, who was staring into space, flinched being brought back to reality. "Oh. I'm fine. Just fine."

"You don't act like it, Hitomi."

"I'm fine really." Hitomi insisted.

"If you say so. Just tell me when you want to go home."

"Yeah sure."

Allen couldn't help but notice the growing distance between him and Hitomi. He grew more worried. "So…what now?"

Hitomi became confused with Allen question. His question has a duality in it. Either he is asking about what their next agenda that afternoon or the subject the she is dreading on. She decided to play safe and asked, "What do you mean 'what now'?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Allen spoke in a calm tone.

"Oh." Hitomi was unable to say anything else.

Allen became slightly disappointed. "You haven't thought about it haven't you? It's nice of you to make things appear as they were before, but you must admit that things will never go back to normal. I mean look at us now. You're not talking to me much because most of the time your mind is preoccupied by something else. I care about you so much and I really want this to continue. I don't know what you're intentions are or will be. I just want to tell you that I don't want to be let on. It is my desire to move on. I don't want to be held back down anymore as I try to live my life." He looked at Hitomi sincerely.

Hitomi cast her eyes down. "Then I have no choice. Things just have to break up between us. As much as I want for this to continue as well, you know that I can't."

"So you're just going to cave in to what your parents tell you to do?"

"They are my parents Allen. I love them so much. They know what is best for me so I'm going to do what they want me to do even though it will bring so much pain and sacrifices have to be made. It's all for the best." Hitomi's voice started to waver and her eyes started to water.

Allen pulled Hitomi into a tight embrace. _That's the exact opposite of what Celena has done. _"I'll miss you so much Hitomi."

--------------------------------------------------

Several months have passed and the engagement date has been set. Van and Hitomi knew more of each other as the time progressed and have developed a deeper liking towards each other. Their parents were delighted seeing the happy couple picturing them in a good and secure future.

All seemed well and things have gone according to plan. However, Hitomi still carried an ache within her heart. She has refused to resolve issues regarding the relationship with her father. At one time, she deemed it non-existent. She told no one about it, kept it all inside and tried to forget about it.

"Hitomi get up! Jose is here to pick you up!" Ms. Kanzaki called on to her daughter whom she suspected was still sleeping. She turned to her ex-husband's driver. "I'm so sorry Jose. I think Hitomi forgot you're coming and she slept in. If you can't wait because you have other things to attend to, I'll just take Hitomi myself."

"I can wait, Ms. Kanzaki. Don't trouble yourself."

"Okay. Well then, why don't you join us for breakfast? I'll just have to literally pull Hitomi out of bed. Do you want me to pour you some coffee or something?"

"I'm fine, Ms. Kanzaki. Don't worry."

"Just help yourself with anything you want okay?" Ms. Kanzaki stormed upstairs to her daughter's bedroom. She opened the door and called out once again. "You better be awake, Hitomi! Jose is waiting downstairs!"

Hitomi still had her eyes closed and did not dare to move. She has been awake for an hour but refused to get out of bed.

Ms. Kanzaki pulled out Hitomi's blanket. "Wake up young lady."

Hitomi still didn't budge, but she finally decided to speak, eyes still closed. "I don't want to go mom. Just let me sleep in peace."

"Hitomi, you're father wants to see you."

"He actually 'wants' to see me? That's new, mom." Hitomi snorted in anger. "Please mom, don't tell a lie for him. Besides, what's the point of me being there, if he's capable of doing all the planning? I'm just in the sideline following everything he says with no complaints." Hitomi felt remorse. She has realized she can't forget about the pain caused by her father. It seems that she has reached the point where the pent-up feelings within her combusted.

"Honey…" Ms. Kanzaki sat on the edge of the bed alongside Hitomi. "It's been months. Why are you acting like this?" She grew utterly confused with her daughter's actions.

Hitomi ignored her mother's question. "Mom, does daddy love me?"

Ms. Kanzaki stroked Hitomi's hair. "Of course he does. Why wouldn't he?"

"He doesn't want to spend time with me. I'm only a waste of his time."

"That's not true. You're not a waste of his time."

"Stop lying mom. He'd rather do work than spend time with me. I heard him saying that himself months ago when I accidentally overheard your conversation with dad on the phone. You just forced him to spend time with me."

Ms. Kanzaki's heart took a leap. _She knew about it! That conversation took hold months ago and she kept it all inside her for that long!_ She lied down next to Hitomi and embraced her from behind. She murmured softly, tears streaking down her cheeks. "Oh, Hitomi… Why did you suppress all this inside you?" She paused. "Your father loves you so much. Don't doubt that Hitomi, never think otherwise." She let go of Hitomi and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She slipped out of bed. "Hitomi, please get up. I'll go with you to your father's house."

Hitomi softly replied. "Okay, mom."

A smile emanated from Ms. Kanzaki's lips. "Hurry up. Jose is waiting."

-----------------------------------------------------

Hitomi and her mother entered her father's manor and were welcomed by Clarence.

Clarence bowed in respect. "Good morning Ms. Kanzaki and Miss Hitomi. How are we doing today?"

Ms. Kanzaki knew that her daughter was about to make a negative remark so she quickly replied with a smile, "Were doing fine Clarence, thank you, how about you?"

"I'm well, thank you. I'll inform Mr. Kanzaki that you have arrived. Morning tea will be served shortly in the living room and Mr. Kanzaki will meet you there."

"Thank you, Clarence." Ms. Kanzaki headed to the living room.

Hitomi followed suit. To Hitomi, her father's house doesn't feel like home to her anymore. Although its doors are always open for her, she doesn't feel welcomed or pretty much wanted. The good and warm nature of the people working at the manor seemed to be overtaken and overwhelmed by her father's dominating cold and undesirable nature. She entered the living room and settled herself beside her mother on a big couch. She looked around and saw familiar portraits of her father still a child alongside his parents, portraits of her father's ancestors and a portrait of herself couple of years younger sitting beside her father. Hitomi looked at the face of her young self. It was smiling and carefree. Hitomi couldn't help but fell a sense of regret on having the deteriorating relationship with her father. She looked into her father's face on the portrait. He bore a smile but the look in his eyes seems to portray that he's missing something. Hitomi thought, _Could it be mom that he's missing?_ She tore away her attention from the portrait and continued to look around. She noticed that there was not a single photograph of her mother present. The only photographs of her mother within the house were found in Hitomi's room. Hitomi sighed. _It couldn't be mom that dad is missing. I guess the family would never be whole again._

Plates of assorted pastries and cups of tea have been laid out by maids on the coffee table in front of Hitomi and her mother. Both said their thanks you then the maids left.

Hitomi looked at her mother and smiled. _It's great that she's always at my side. It's great to have her as my mother._

Ms. Kanzaki took a sip from her tea. "Hitomi, dear, we're going to go through this together. You go tell your father what's on you mind." She placed the tea cup back on its saucer on the table. She turned to Hitomi and held both her hands. "Promise me, that'll you'll never keep everything inside you. Promise me that you'll never let yourself suffer."

Hitomi looked down and nodded her head slowly.

Ms. Kanzaki gave her daughter a heartfelt hug. "That's my girl."

Just as Ms. Kanzaki let go of Hitomi, Mr. Kanzaki entered the living room followed by Clarence. Mr. Kanzaki took a seat across Ms. Kanzaki and Hitomi.

Clarence walked towards the seated guests and his employer. "Is everything alright here sir, madam and miss? Would you like anything else?"

Mr. Kanzaki quickly replied, "Everything is fine, Clarence. You may leave." He turned to his ex-wife. "It's nice of you to visit. I wasn't expecting your arrival." His tone of voice had a hint of hostility.

Ms. Kanzaki answered in a matter-of-fact voice. "Well our daughter here didn't want to come in the first place. She only agreed to come when I offered that I'll accompany her."

Mr. Kanzaki's gaze turned to Hitomi. "Why would that be Hitomi?"

Hitomi got her eyes cast down, avoiding her father's curious glare. "Uh….Umm…." She couldn't utter a word.

Ms. Kanzaki placed an arm around Hitomi's shoulders giving her encouragement. "Come on, Hitomi…."

Hitomi remained silent. She felt the burden of her parent's gaze upon her. She struggled within herself. _I don't know what to say._

Mr. Kanzaki grew impatient. He cleared his throat. "Well that's not important. Let's move on with the plans. Hitomi, the engagement will be held – "

"It is important, dad." Hitomi had cut off her father. She has regained her confidence that she rarely had. Her father putting her worries aside and only cared for this demanding plans sent Hitomi flaring up with anger. "It might not be important to you but it's very important to me. You never did care about my emotions and what I thought about you plans, did you dad? You probably told yourself that me being you daughter, I'm going to do what you tell me to do. I yearned to be a good daughter, so here I am obeying you every plan without complaints thinking that since you're my father, who I believe knows what's best for me, your plans will surely benefit me in some way. It's for good future prospects. Good future prospects for whom exactly, dad?" Hitomi was now looking straight into her father's eyes.

Mr. Kanzaki looked at his daughter in disbelief. His eyes were now filled with compassion. "This is for your future, honey. I have done this to ensure a good future for you."

"If these plans are for my good future, then why do you think of me as a waste of time? I'm confused, dad. Here you are doing all this work which is apparently for my benefit, and yet you don't spend time with me and barely give me the time of day. You have to be forced by mom to spend time with me. You are my dad but it seems you barely existed. You only call me when you need me and then you leave as you please."

Mr. Kanzaki could no longer look at Hitomi. He became overwhelmed by guilt and sorrow. He sat still in silence, his eyes cast down. Hitomi's words hit him hard. _It is true. I am a terrible father._

Hitomi stared at her father's solitary figure, her anger fading away. She stood up and kneeled in front of her father. She looked up to him. "Dad, I love you so much. I'm not going to ask much. All I ask of you is to be there when I need you. I really want to feel that I do actually have a father."

Mr. Kanzaki looked at Hitomi with pleading eyes. "I love you too, Hitomi and I am deeply sorry for causing you so much pain. I promise you I'll be there." Seeing his daughter rendering him a smile, he planted a kiss on her forehead and hugged her tight.

Ms. Kanzaki became overjoyed at the sight. _You've done it Hitomi._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Hitomi woke up the next morning in high spirits. She no longer carries the burden of pains that she has always kept within her. She felt rejuvenated.

Still lying in bed, she turned to her bedside table. A silver metal frame of a photograph shined in brightness from the ray of sunlight creeping through her curtains. Hitomi picked up the glinting photograph and brought it near her face. In the photograph stood her and father and mother both embracing a young Hitomi. All had smiling faces. Hitomi reminisced the past when her family was once whole. Looking at the present time, even though it hurts to think that the family will never be whole again, she has fully accepted the circumstances.

Holding onto the photograph, Hitomi looked at her mother's face, her gentle eyes always filled with love. Looking at her young self and her mother, both had similar features. One of the exceptions was the color of their eyes. She had emerald green eyes and her mother had black. Hitomi now looked at her father in the photograph trying to catch any similar features that they share. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

She gently placed the photograph back to its place and then scampered out of bed. She hurriedly washed up and got out of her room.

---------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Kanzaki, already in his office so early in the morning, was doing paperwork that has piled up on him.

His secretary knocked on the door. "Mr. Kanzaki, sir, a man named Mr. Sam Johnson is on the phone wanting to talk to you about personal matters. Are you going to take the call sir?"

"Yes, thank you." Mr. Kanzaki picked up the phone. He hasn't heard from that man for a very long time. Very anxious, although not very evident, he answered, "Mr. Kanzaki speaking."

The man spoke in a firm voice. "Mr. Kanzaki, we have finally found her."

---------------------------------------------------

**A/N** okie! Another chapter done! I resolved the issues between Allen and Hitomi and between Hitomi and her father. Hope it turned out ok. : )

Oh boy! Another twist! Woohoo! This new twist has been planned ages ago and now I'm finally going to write about it! Does anyone of you want to make a guess what it is? I gave some starting clues! I'm sure many of you will guess what it is. ; )

Hope this chapter is ok! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading if you did read it!

**Review Replies:**

**_f-zelda_** – hope this answers your question about Hitomi being convinced so easily. In my story, Hitomi is really passive, so convincing her is not really a problem. But as the story progresses I'm kinda turning her towards being more assertive. I'm not quite sure if I'm really doing that but I hope I am! Thanks for reading! Glad you liked the last chapter!

**_Chocolate-Covered-Coffee-Beans_** – glad you like the last chapter! i'm glad too that you like the sub-plot! I actually enjoyed writing that! And oh yeah… hope you did good on your biology exam! Giving you a test after 2 days is just ridiculous: P

**_Killua _**– there you go: ) hope its ok! Thanks for reading!

**_Inda_** – thanks for reading my story! Hope this chapter is ok!

**_Kathya_** – Awww… Thanks heaps: ) Really glad you like my story and Hitomi's character in my story!

Take care people! Thanks heaps! Byers!

elena-maria


	9. Past Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 9 – Past Secrets Revealed**

Hitomi ran down the flight of stairs and went straight to the living room. She looked around and found the portrait of her father and her young self. Getting more apprehensive every second, she inspected the portrait in great detail this time. Her legs feeling weak, she fell on the floor on her knees. She couldn't believe what she's seeing. _How can this be? I don't understand any of this! How come I never noticed this before! Dad has blue eyes and mom has black eyes. Where the hell did I get my green eyes from?_ Hitomi looked around and sought green eyes from her father's ancestors. There was none. Kneeling down on the floor, she hid her face with both her hands. Her eyes swelled with tears.

"Hitomi?"

Hearing the voice calling out her name, Hitomi looked up and saw Van standing not far away from her. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand, stood up and composed herself. She smiled weakly. "Oh hi, Van. What brings you here?"

Van approached Hitomi, took her hand and led her to sit down on the nearby couch. He sat down next to her, facing her. "I'm here to see you." he wiped the rest of Hitomi's tears under her eyes with his thumb as he held her face up. "I'm also here to ask you what's wrong." He looked at Hitomi with deep worry.

Hitomi covered her face with her hands again. Soft stifles were heard.

Van pulled Hitomi into an embrace leaning her head upon under his chin. He felt Hitomi lean closer.

"I'm so confused." Hitomi spoke in a muffled voice.

Knowing Hitomi, Van asked no questions. He simply held her close signifying his deep concern. He decided that he will wait for Hitomi to tell him what's bothering her.

Hitomi remained in Van's embrace in silence. She greatly appreciated the comfort and it certainly put her in a bit of ease. She was once again tempted to keep all her findings and doubts inside of her. In doing that, she believes it will prevent another conflict to arise within her broken family. However, she promised her mother not to punish herself with that notion. She struggled hard with decision-making. It is either she will once again bound herself to another burden or disrupt the harmony within her family.

After a long time of thinking, Hitomi finally made up her mind. She looked up to Van, who still had his arms around her. "Van…", she murmured softly.

Van looked towards Hitomi and smiled. "Yes, Hitomi?"

"Can you drive me to my mom's house?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the other side of the city, Julianne was at her favorite café expecting company. Her childhood friend, Francesca, called her wanting to meet up. Francesca's phone call surprised Julianne greatly since they haven't seen each other for a very long period of time.

Julianne has been friends with Francesca as long as she can remember. Francesca's mother owns the orphanage where Julianne grew up in, from infancy to early childhood. Julianne became an orphan at a very early age. Having no parents, nor brothers or sisters, the inhabitants of the orphanage became her family. As children, Julianne and Francesca were inseparable until the time a lovely couple adopted Julianne to be their daughter.

Looking at the door for the fifth time, she saw a raven black-haired girl enter. As she finally recognized that it was her friend, she raised her hand and called out. "Hey Francesca, in here!" As her friend approached the table, Julianne stood up and gave her a hug. "Oh gosh! I haven't seen you for a really long time."

Francesca hugged Julianne back. "I know! I miss you so much!"

They both settled themselves at their table, sitting across each other. They started with the usual 'how-are-you' and then a brief recount of what's been happening with their life.

"So how's the orphanage going?" Julianne asked.

"Oh, it's going great! I actually manage it now since mother decided to step down and give herself a break, which she definitely deserves. You know mom, she's such a hard worker."

Julianne smiled. "Yeah I know. I better go visit sometime soon. I miss her too."

"Well you better! She hasn't heard from you for a very long time! She misses you dearly. Oh yeah, while we're at this subject, the reason why I came here to meet you is that your real father, well actually his private investigator, came to find you." Francesca watched Julianne's eyes cloud with confusion.

"My real father? What are you talking about?" Julianne gaped in disbelief. "Your mother told me that my real parents are both dead. That's why I ended up in the orphanage."

Fran looked at Julianne seeking consolation. "Julianne…My mother is deeply sorry for telling you lies. She did it because your real mother instructed her to do so."

"Why did my real mother do that?"

"Well, my mother told me that your real mother wished your life to be free of depressing past."

"What did my real father do wrong?"

Francesca gave Julianne an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I don't know. I guess you have to find that out for yourself." She handed a calling card to Julianne. "That guy came looking for you in the orphanage. I refused to give him your number, so he has asked you to give him a call as soon as possible. What are you going to do now?"

Julianne cast down her eyes. "I don't know. I don't know."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Evening has fallen. Hitomi, with the company of Van and her beloved mother, sat anxiously inside her father's study room. She has now discovered a hidden part of the past in which her mother securely kept as a secret. She contemplated the new discovery but she forced herself to stay strong. Confronting her father has to be done. She waited patiently for her father's arrival.

Ms. Kanzaki held Hitomi's hand tight and gave her a reassuring smile. Seeing her daughter smile back gave her a small bit of contentment. She thought to herself, _Everything will be alright._

Van, who was present during Ms. Kanzaki's revelation to Hitomi, wondered what will happen next. In spite of this, he has pledge to give full support to Hitomi no matter what.

Mr. Kanzaki entered the study room. Looking around he saw the face of his daughter, his ex-wife and Van. He muttered, "Good. Good." He walked straight to his seat behind a large desk and sat down. He started, "It's really good that you three are here especially you Hitomi. I have unexpected news."

Hitomi looked at her father perplexed. _What could be the unexpected news now? Could it be that he also found out about mom's secret doing?_

Clearing his throat, Mr. Kanzaki continued on, his face incomprehensible. "Hitomi, you have an older sister."

Van, Hitomi and her mother suddenly had their faces transfixed upon hearing the news. Hitomi spoke out first. "I…I…- You…You… have another daughter? When…How did this happen?"

Mr. Kanzaki answered calmly. "If you're thinking that I cheated on you mother and had an affair; that is not true. It is true though that I haven't been completely honest with my past, which was years before I married your mother." He now turned to his ex-wife. "I owe you the truth. I am sorry that I kept this from you. I fully blame myself when things no longer worked out between us. My past caused me from wholly loving you."

Ms. Kanzaki looked at her ex-husband straight into his eyes. She showed no hint of grief and anxiety. The guilt of keeping the truth about Hitomi from him, which overwhelmed her, has now subsided. She spoke in a composed manner. "I understand. Well, we're ready to listen to whatever you're going to say."

All eyes were on Mr. Kanzaki as he started to speak. "Four years before Hitomi was born, I got married against my parents' will. I may have greatly disappointed my parents but I had the time of my life. I never did once regret anything. Unfortunately, my state of bliss didn't last long. In fact, it only lasted for only a couple of months. My parents practiced deceit to separate me from my first marriage. My wife suddenly disappeared without a trace and my parents fed me endless lies on her disappearance. I looked for her profusely. Of course, my search didn't end up anywhere since it is possible that my parents have interfered."

Mr. Kanzaki heaved out a sigh and continued. "After a long time of searching I lost hope, but I found a new direction to lead my life to." He looked at his ex-wife. "I found you. Despite the fact that I decided to move on with my life, there has always been this small inkling of wanting to find my first wife. Unbeknownst to anyone, I hired a team of private investigators to look for her. My search is now over. I got a phone call from the private investigator saying that they had found her. I was ecstatic, but suddenly I felt grim. It was too late. They found out that she died 18 years ago due to childbirth and I was told to be the father of the child she gave birth to."

Hitomi asked in a shaky voice. "Have you met her? What's her name?"

"I haven't seen her but I will soon and you will too. You soon be meeting your older sister, Julianne."

Van's eyes opened wide with shock? _Could it be the same person?_

Ms. Kanzaki who has gained back her confidence, gathered up her thoughts. She now felt the urge to tell the truth to her ex-husband. Having her ex-husband reveal his secrets made her feel the need to do it as well. She thought to herself. _It's now or never. _She turned to her ex-husband. "Julianne is not Hitomi's sister."

All eyes were now looking at Ms. Kanzaki. Mr. Kanzaki furrowed his brows and asked, "What are you talking about? The investigators I hired made it so sure that Julianne is really my daughter, so they are definitely sisters, well half-sisters."

"I am not implicating that Julianne is not your daughter. It is Hitomi who is not your real daughter."

Mr. Kanzaki sprang up off his chair, agitated with anger. He slammed his fists unto the desk. He spoke in frustration. "How dare you do this to me? How dare you have an affair while we were married? So, your pregnancy was all a mistake. You decided to give the unborn baby a life so you lied right in front of my face telling and convincing me that you were pregnant with our child."

Despite her ex-husband's fierce false accusations, Ms. Kanzaki remained calm. "You are mistaken. I never did have an affair and I never considered my pregnancy to be a mistake. Hitomi isn't my real daughter as well. We never had a child."

Utter confusion struck Mr. Kanzaki. "But you were pregnant and I saw you give birth to her. How was that possible?"

"I was the surrogate mother for my sister's child. My sister suffered a maternal disease which precludes pregnancy. I went through a gestational surrogacy. Using in vitro fertilization (IVF), my sister and her husband produced an embryo that was transplanted into me. My twin sister is Hitomi's real mother."

"How come you never told me about your decision to bear your sister's child for her?"

"I was supposed to tell you, but the death of my sister and her husband, while I was still bearing their child, refrained me from doing it." Ms. Kanzaki held back her tears that were pooling under her eyes. "When I agreed to be Hitomi's surrogate mother, my sister told me that I will be considered as Hitomi's second mother. You know so well that when we got married I wanted a child. You obliged with my wish so we tried and tried, but we always failed. I was crushed on having to lose hope of being a mother. However, my sister gave me a second chance to be one."

Mr. Kanzaki now looked at his daughter whose head was bent low. He felt so much sympathy and worry. He turned back to his ex-wife. "Why did you keep the truth from Hitomi and I?"

"I wanted us to be a family with neither second thoughts nor hesitations. Tell me, how would you treat Hitomi if I told you that she's not your real daughter before she was born? Looking at how you treated Hitomi for the past years it could have been worse if I told you who she really was. I wanted Hitomi to have a father."

Hitomi lifted her head up and looked at her father. She saw him struggling with an answer. She spoke softly to her mother. "Mom, I did have a father. He may have committed faults but that doesn't deprive him of being a father, my father." She now turned to her father. "Dad…, you may not be my real father but you'll always have a place in my heart. Please keep your promise."

Mr. Kanzaki looked at Hitomi and smiled. "I will, honey. I will."

---------------------------------------------------

Van, driving home, was gripping the steering wheel tightly as he struggled with his thoughts. He was now sure that Julianne had once again re-entered his life. _Can things get any harder? For the past months everything was smooth-sailing. I actually felt that I was moving on with my life. Why did she come back? Why does my past always catch up to me? Is this a sign of any sort?_

_--------------------------------------------------_

_**A/N**: _a new chapter done! REALLY REALLY SORRY that I took long to update! (holding up a basket full of sweets and cookies) : ) School has been such a hassle and I had to prepare for my practical piano exam this Friday. I'm so screwed for that!

Well anyway…what do you think of my new twist? Since I updated late I decided to reveal both sides of the new twist. Did anyone see that one coming? Now that I think about it…it seems far-fetched. I hope it's okay though. Tell me what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Thanks so much for the people who reviewed! Love you guys! (holding up a humungous bowl of ice cream with sprinkles and syrup of your choice)

_**Review replies:**_

_**Kathya** _– I'm sorry about the little amount of VH moment in this chapter….more will come in the next chapters…I think: )

**_Inda_** – Hope this chapter is ok: )

**_f-zelda_** – this chapter definitely answered your question! What do you think of the new twist?

**_Chocolate-Covered-Coffee-Beans_** – did you get surprised? What do you think of the new twist? Oh yeah… I feel so mean putting Allen through all those stuff…well I feel much more terrible of what I've been putting Hitomi through…its really sad that life can be such a pain….

**_tigger093061_** – LOL! Hope this chapter is worth your anticipation: )

Take care people!

elena-maria


	10. Setting Sights

**Chapter 10 – Setting Sights**

Millerna entered Hitomi's walk-in wardrobe. She began rummaging through the racks of clothes finding an outfit to wear for their city stroll. "Hitomi, I hate to be frank, but you're life is completely messed up", she commented while tossing the pieces of clothing she disliked in a pile. "Your wardrobe says it all. It's pitiful."

"Millerna, let me just remind you that about half of my clothes where chosen by you. I am such a nice friend that I agreed that you bombard me with all those prissy clothing that you force me to wear." Hitomi smirked at Yukari, and they shared a giggle.

"Well then, I have done such a dreadful thing. Hitomi, could you call up a charity institution and tell them we've got heaps of clothes to donate?" Millerna continued discarding clothes off the racks and has already produced a big pile.

Hitomi called out to Millerna. "Get out of there right now! Leave my clothes alone! If you don't get out right at this instant, I'll be locking you inside and I'll only let you out when you finish putting everything back where you got them."

Millerna walked out, hands raised. "Fine! Fine! It's decided then that shopping will be our first agenda."

Yukari sneered at Millerna. "Shopping has always been our first agenda." She rolled her eyes and decided to move on with another topic. "Hey Hitomi, are we really going to see her today?"

"Well Dad, said so." Hitomi's face wore an incomprehensible expression. Days have passed and she's still uncertain about the recent occurrences.

"I can't believe all this." Millerna blurted out. She turned to Hitomi. "Your life got way more complicated. Life surely doesn't want to give you a rest."

Hitomi, much to her dismay, couldn't help but agree more.

-------------------------------------------------------

Finally arriving at the Kanzaki's residence, both Julianne and Francesca stepped out of the car gaping at the milieu of luxury. Francesca, who dwells in a house at the outskirts of the city, has never in her life set foot upon a place screaming out an overwhelming amount of riches. She has never considered of gaining acquaintance to the people living within these walls of luxury. Julianne, on the other hand, saw the outlook as a blast from the past. Since Van was by far the richest guy she ever had a relationship with, anything that signifies luxury directly diverts her thoughts to Van. She wallowed in self-pity.

Francesca was first to utter a comment. "Wow Julianne. Your real father is loaded."

Julianne however did not reply to Francesca's retort nor make any comment. She remained silent. She has never expected this to happen and she certainly was dumfounded.

The front door opened and both girls turned their heads to the door at a swift motion. A man came out of the door and walked towards the girls. "Good afternoon ladies. Mr. Kanzaki is expecting you. Please do come in." He motioned for both girls to go ahead of him to enter the manor. Once they were all inside, he closed the door. "By the way, my name is Clarence. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Clarence led the girls to the living room, waited for both girls to sit down. "I will call Mr. Kanzaki now." He turned and left.

Julianne found herself in a room where its walls are filled with an array of portraits and paintings. Not leaving her seat, she diverted her eyes examining the portraits hanging up on the walls. If the owner of this house is indeed her father, then she has just caught a glimpse of her family and relatives, her real family in blood. Her eyes feasted with the appearances of the figures pictured in the portraits. She sought tidbits of evidence that proves she is really a member of a prestigious family. A number of figures pictured in the portraits shared some of her facial features. Having found similarities, she was still uncertain on how she feels about the situation.

Glancing around, she suddenly found a sole bearer of emerald green eyes. She wondered why this is so. The eyes shone with its distinct beauty. Suddenly it had hit her. She has seen those eyes before and that face.

"It seems you've got yourself a sister." Francesca took Julianne out of her trance.

Julianne became confounded with her friend's statement. "How did you know that?"

"It's simple." Fran pointed to the portrait where Julianne saw the emerald green eyes. "That's by far the most recent portrait in this room. I'm pretty sure that that man is your real father and the teenage girl next to him is his daughter."

A man entered the living room, clearing his throat. "I believe you've got it right."

Both Julianne and Fran turned to the source of the voice. They saw the man from the portrait in flesh and blood standing only a couple of meters away. They both stood up hastily.

The man smiled at their notion and walked towards them. "Good afternoon ladies. I'm Mr. Kanzaki." He extended his hand to Julianne. "I believe that you are Julianne."

Julianne was taken aback by the acknowledgement. She meekly smiled and shook Mr. Kanzaki's hand. "Yes I am, sir. How did you know?"

"You're a near splitting image of your mother."

"Oh I see." Julianne didn't know how to reply to the predicament, so instead she introduced Francesca to Mr. Kanzaki. "By the way, this is my friend Francesca. She now manages the orphanage I grew up in."

Mr. Kanzaki shook hands with Francesca and asked them both to be seated.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi heard someone knocking at her bedroom door. She called out. "Come in." The door opened and she saw Clarence enter. "Oh, hi Clarence. What's up?"

"Good afternoon Miss Hitomi, Miss Uchida and Miss Aston. The visitors have arrived, Miss Hitomi. Your father is waiting for you in the living room."

"Thanks Clarence. I'll be down in a minute."

Clarence bowed and turned to leave the room.

Hitomi turned to her friends who were now staring at her, anticipating a reaction. "You guys have to come with me. After we meet her, we can go leave and head to the city."

"Are you sure your dad wouldn't mind, Hitomi?" Yukari asked.

"Why would he?" answered Hitomi. She looked at her friends with pleading eyes. "Please you guys. I know you guys want to meet her as well. Plus, just seeing her won't satisfy your curiosity."

"I'm with you Hitomi" said Millerna. "Let's get this done and over with." Millerna grabbed hold of Yukari's hand and started pulling her along. She called out. "C'mon Hitomi, let's not waste precious shopping time."

Hitomi smiled in delight at the thought of having moral support. She surely doesn't seem comfortable with meeting Julianne alone. She has this gut feeling that there is more to her aside from being her father's real daughter. She certainly doesn't feel any good vibes in the atmosphere. She left the room behind Millerna and Yukari, and closed the door behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you do now?" Mr. Kanzaki asked Julianne.

"Oh…Um… I'm currently studying graphic design in a university. In between that, I sometimes help manage my father's business."

Chattering of voices was heard from the hallway approaching the living room. Mr. Kanzaki spoke out first, recognizing the voices. "My daughter Hitomi is coming to meet you." Upon seeing Hitomi and her friends enter the living room, he proclaimed, "Here she comes now with company."

Julianne and Francesca stood up to meet the newcomers whom Mr. Kanzaki introduced. Polite greetings were exchanged. As Mr. Kanzaki asked all to sit down, Hitomi informed her father that she and her friends were heading to the city.

Hitomi uttered apologies on behalf of Yukari, Millerna and herself. "We're sorry we couldn't stay and chat. It was nice meeting you." Hitomi smiled at Julianne and Francesca and turned to leave the living room after her friends.

Julianne returned the smile and watched Hitomi and her friends leave. Thoughts have clouded her mind. Seeing that Francesca initiated the conversation with her real father, she fled from reality and settled within a void where she continued to ponder with her thoughts. _Hitomi Kanzaki…She's Hitomi Kanzaki, the girl betrothed to Van! How come I never thought of this from the start ever since I got hold of my real father's name? She's going to marry Van and that will make me…Van's sister- in-law. _Julianne whimpered at the thought. She couldn't get herself to like it one bit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the car, Hitomi looked out the window watching the world pass. She has finally met Julianne. She is not sure whether she is happy about having an elder sister or if she is sad. Wandering off with her thoughts, she lost the motivation to join the chit chat between her friends. _Julianne…She definitely is dad's daughter. Her facial features say it all._ Hitomi sighed. _She grew up not knowing her real parents, and here I am, who grew up with whom I thought was my real parents. _Hitomi sighed once more but deeper. _We both basically grew up within a barricade of lies. _Hitomi snapped out of her thoughts when Yukari nudged her arm. "What's up?"

Yukari asked, "Do you agree about Julianne having somewhat a bad feeling around her? Well she looks and seems nice but there's something else that I can't quite put my finger to."

"Umm... I don't know…" Hitomi answered vaguely. She knew that she had just lied to her friends, because she has also had that feeling. She couldn't comprehend the reason why she has done this. _Am I actually defending Julianne? Am I taking her side?_ Hitomi was unable to answer.

"Well Millerna and I think so. You better watch out Hitomi."

"Whatever you say." Hitomi dismissed the topic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Stories of the past were shared between Julianne and Mr. Kanzaki. Julianne told Mr. Kanzaki about her childhood and Mr. Kanzaki told Julianne about his late first wife, her mother.

The doorbell rang.

Shortly, Clarence entered the living room and apologized for disrupting the conversation. He walked towards Mr. Kanzaki. "Mr. Folken and Van Fanel are here, sir, asking for your presence. They are waiting at the foyer. Will you meet them, sir?"

Mr. Kanzaki answered. "Oh yes. I'll meet them here. Thank you."

Clarence bowed and left.

Julianne's eyes grew wide in disbelief. Her heart skipped a beat and then it started pounding hard. She suddenly felt queasy and butterflies started fluttering inside her stomach. _Van Fanel? My Van is here?_

Mr. Kanzaki noticed the sudden change of Julianne's face. "Is there something wrong, Julianne?"

Hearing her name, Julianne slightly jumped. "Oh yes. I'm alright, sir…"

"Julianne, I prefer that you don't call me 'sir'. You are my daughter so formalities don't apply-". Mr. Kanzaki was cut off as Van and Folken Fanel entered the room followed by Clarence. He stood up and met the new visitors. Greetings were exchanged. He turned to Clarence who was standing by the door. "Thank you Clarence. Would you kindly prepare afternoon tea in the verandah?"

"Yes, sir. Right away." Clarence bowed and left.

Mr. Kanzaki turned back to Van and Folken. "Before we proceed to business, I would like you to meet my recently found daughter Julianne and her friend Francesca."

Van froze when Julianne's name was mentioned. He knew that he will cross paths with her but he didn't expect it to be so soon. He didn't expect that he'd be in the same room with Julianne having only the partition of a couple of meters apart.

Julianne's heart jumped in delight upon seeing Van. She missed him terribly. She greeted Van meekly, showing no evidence of her sheer excitement. "Hi Van…"

This caused Van to snap out of his frozen state. He retorted, "Oh, hi Julianne." He wasn't able to say anything else.

Folken watched his younger sibling greet his ex-girlfriend. He thought. _Van is silent. There's no physical contact between them. He is definitely holding back._

Mr. Kanzaki on the other hand was surprised to see that Van and Julianne have already met. "Such a small world this is." He chimed. Looking at Van and Julianne he said, "So how did you two meet?"

Both Van and Julianne didn't utter a word. The silence was broken by Folken who decided to answer the question for them both. "I believe, Mr. Kanzaki, that they were old acquaintances." All heads were now facing Folken.

"Oh really?" asked Mr. Kanzaki. "I suppose that you have met Julianne too?"

"Yes I have."

"It is such a small word indeed." Mr. Kanzaki looked at the grandfather clock for the time. "Oh look at the time, we better get down to business, Folken. We'll go to my study. All the files are in there." Seeing that Van was readying himself to follow, he told him, "You can stay here, Van. I'm sure that you and Julianne have some catching up to do." He turned to Julianne and Francesca. "I'm sorry I have to go for awhile. Please do stay for afternoon tea and dinner, where I will surely join you. Make yourselves at home."

As Julianne and Francesca agreed, Mr. Kanzaki and Folken left the living room. The room suddenly became silent and it held a very awkward atmosphere. Van, Julianne and Francesca just stood still either staring at each other or into space.

A mobile phone rang.

Francesca jerked up as she realized that is was her mobile phone ringing. Having to take the call she excused herself and left the room, leaving Van and Julianne alone.

Julianne getting fed up of the awkward silence, she attempted to start a conversation. "So… I haven't seen you for a long time. How are you now?"

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm alright, I guess."

"That's good."

"Yeah…" Julianne didn't like how the conversation was going. In the past, oh, how she wished to see him again. And now it actually came true! She could take a step forward, nearing her desired happy ending, which is to be with Van. She suddenly flung her arms around Van's neck in a swift motion. She murmured. "I missed you so much Van…" She nuzzled at the crook of his neck.

Van was taken aback. Having Julianne close, took him back to the past. He reminisced the times when he and Julianne were still together, which certainly put a smile on his face. Within their relationship the bad occurrences was outweighed by the great and happy moments. Although he refused to think he had missed Julianne too, one part of him that still clings to the past wanted to return the affection to Julianne. But the other part of him reminded him of his obligation towards his family. He has regarded his family as his current priority. That other part also showed him a mental image of Hitomi.

Julianne desperately wanted Van to hug her back, to hold her firmly in his arms like he used to in the past. She sought the warmth of his embrace, but she never got it.

Van merely placed his hands on her hips, somewhat giving a hint that Van will soon push Julianne away. However, Van did no such thing. Inside his head he said, _I missed you too, Julianne._ He couldn't get himself to say that to her, for he believes it would only bring renewed pains. Having Julianne's arms still clinging on to his neck, he waited for her to let go. He couldn't get himself to push her away.

Finally convinced that Van will not return the affection, Julianne pulled herself away from Van looking disheartened. "Things will never go back as they were before, will it?" She asked with a meek voice.

"I don't think so." Van answered in sympathy

"If you were to decide, will you let it?"

The question struck Van hard. He couldn't muster up an answer. Within his thoughts, he kept repeating. _I don't know. I don't know. I don't know…_

---------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Another chapter done! REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY that this took so long! This took me so long to write since school is just a hassle right now and I'm struggling to get everything finished…

Newayz…I hope this chapter is ok. Thanks so much for the reviews! Although I would be so glad if I get more! Well if I do get more, I'm sure it will motivate me to update! **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Review replies:**

**_Inda _**– yup…poor van…he'll be facing such hard decisions, now that Julianne just popped out of nowhere and of course making things complicated once again… hope you like this update: )

**_Kathya _**– yeah…making things complicated is my specialty! LOL! well since life itself is complicated, I guess I got it off that. To tell you the truth, when I introduced Julianne…I thought she'll only be a cameo…after many chapter written, I just randomly came up with the idea and I decided it'll be one of my final twists… yup : ) what will happen to Hitomi now, you ask? Well you'll find out in the next chapter! Hope you like this update: )

**_Chocolate-Covered-Coffee-Beans_** – yup: ) it is my biggest twist and one of my final twists! How will Van and Hitomi's relationship survive this? The next chapter will be dealing with that… kinda… : ) well, since everyone wants Van and Hitomi to end up together (who doesn't want that?..hehehehe), I'll make sure that Julianne won't completely ruin things…but I assure you that she will ruin things… yup: ) hope you like this update!

**_tigger093061_** – like I said to _Chocolate-Covered-Coffee-Beans_, Hitomi and Van will end up together… but the big question is how? Yup: ) I've got another twist cumin up in the next chapter! woohoo! Hope you like my update: )

**_pbee_** – Yay! New reviewer! Thanks so much for reading my fic and reviewing it! i'm really happy that you like my story and the twist! Yay! I assure you that Hitomi will definitely get hurt… but how? That will be on the next chapter! hope u like this update: )

**_f-zelda_** – really sori that I can't answer your questions! I'm like tempted to blurt it out but I will surely spoil and ruin it for you! Hope you like this update: )

Take care people!

**elena-maria**


	11. Disheartened Souls

**Chapter 11 – Disheartened Souls**

"Julianne, what exactly is your relation to Van?" Mr. Kanzaki asked after swallowing his food. Ever since he saw Van and Julianne meet awhile ago, he started to feel concern. He then decided to shake off his curiosity by asking Julianne about it over dinner. He sensed a dismal connection between the two.

"Oh…" Julianne became uncomfortable. She saw that her real father's eyes bore utter curiosity. Deciding that she is bound to tell him anyway sooner or later, she answered in a soft voice. "He's my ex-boyfriend."

"Is that so? Do you mind me asking you why you two decided to end the relationship?"

"Umm… Not really… Well…Van was the one who broke it off between us, when his parents betrothed him to someone." Julianne remembers well the night they broke up.

"Oh…" Mr. Kanzaki was surprised, at the same time sad, upon hearing this. He realized that he had brought misery to both his daughters as well as Van. He became engulfed with guilt. Van, Julianne, and Hitomi sacrificed their happiness. "I am deeply sorry for that."

Julianne meekly smiled as she looked at Mr. Kanzaki.

It was evident in her eyes that the pain still lingers. Mr. Kanzaki couldn't bear to see his daughter hurt. He decided that he will not make the same mistake in terms of his relationship with his daughters. He will thoroughly listen to their silent plea and try to bring back the happiness he snatched away from their lives. "Do you know why the betrothal of Van and Hitomi occurred?"

Julianne shook her head.

Mr. Kanzaki explained the reason behind the betrothal. He outlined the financial downfall of the Fanel's business, his friendship with Van's father and his plans to offer support to his dear friend.

Julianne listened tentatively. Van never told her the reason behind the betrothal. He just simply left her life.

---------------------------------------------------------

It was well after dinner. Julianne and Francesca have already left, leaving the manor with its usual mild atmosphere when the night turns in.

Hitomi entered the manor followed by Clarence who was carrying all Hitomi's purchases. She turned back to Clarence. "Do you happen to know where Daddy is?"

"I believe your father is in his study." Holding up several shopping bags and boxes, Clarence said, "I'll be taking this to you room, Miss Hitomi." He excused himself and left.

"Thanks so much Clarence." Hitomi called out. She turned and started heading to her father's study. Reaching the door, she knocked a few times. After hearing her father's reply, Hitomi opened the door slightly and poked her head through the small opening. "Dad, I'm home. I'm sorry I missed dinner."

"Hey, honey. Come in. I'll be just a minute, okay? I'll just finish this phone call."

Hitomi opened the door wider and let herself in. She closed the door behind her and settled herself in one of the chairs near her father's desk. Overhearing her father's conversation a bit, she knew that it was Van's father who he was talking to over the phone. Hitomi decided that the reason why her father welcomed her in and wanted to talk to her is, there is another plan that is yet to be undertaken. Judging by the way how her father was talking to the person on the other line, reassuring something at a great extent with his eyes bearing such determination, Hitomi thought that her prediction was correct.

And it was.

As soon as Mr. Kanzaki hanged up, he looked at Hitomi intently. "Hitomi, I've got good news. There have been changes with the agreement with your betrothal with Van."

Hitomi gulped. She thought to herself, _here we go._

Mr. Kanzaki was smiling when he continued. "I know I have forced you to marry. I know that I caused you your happiness because of that. Now, you can have your happiness back. Worries would no longer be a burden for you. I'm happy to tell you that you are longer required to marry Van."

Hitomi's eyes widened with shock. "What! Are you serious, daddy! But…How about the Fanel family? What is going to happen now?"

"You don't have to worry about a thing, honey. It's been settled that Julianne will take your place." Looking at Hitomi's questioning look, anticipating the question whether Julianne has agreed to the agreement, Mr. Kanzaki said, "And yes, she has agreed quite happily, if I say so myself."

"Why?"

Mr. Kanzaki held a confused look on his face. "Who wouldn't agree to marry Van? He is such a fine and respectable man. According to Goau, ladies pretty much swoon over him."

"Not that dad. Why the sudden change of plans?"

"Oh, that. Well…" Mr. Kanzaki explained to Hitomi how Van and Julianne were old flames and how the betrothal forced them to break apart. He explained how the two still carry feelings for each other, which brought the new agreement to surface.

Hitomi couldn't say anything else. She certainly didn't know what to feel about the situation. After her father's explanation, she told her father that she's tired and excused herself. She left the room somewhat downtrodden.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The school bell has rung and all students scampered out of their classrooms feeling relieved that the school day has ended. Hitomi, however, was moving rather slowly than usual. She was last to leave the classroom.

"Hitomi! Wait up!" Someone called out to her.

Hitomi looked back and saw Allen catching up to her, dodging the students along the way. She waited for him.

Allen reached Hitomi and the two were now walking together. "Thanks for waiting. So how are you now?"

"Hmm…I'm okay, I guess."

"You guess? That's not very reassuring." Allen didn't hear a reply, so he continued. "I heard what happened."

"Oh… Millerna told you I bet."

"Who else would?" Allen said jokingly, laughing a bit. Seeing that it didn't affect Hitomi in any way, that she just stared blankly ahead, he continued, changing his tone to a more concerned one. "So what are you plans now?"

"Umm…To get things back to normal I guess."

"I see… would you consider us continuing on where we left off and start dating again as getting back to normal?"

Hitomi wasn't expecting to hear that from Allen. It has been months since they broke up. Surely he has met someone else by now. Hitomi replied, "I don't know about that… Come on, Allen. I'm sure someone new and special has entered your life."

Allen had to admit that he missed Hitomi terribly. He couldn't let her go from his heart. Allen merely answered, "Nah…."

"Oh I see…" Hitomi wasn't able to continue the conversation.

The two walked out of the building in silence. Allen has disrupted this when he asked rather abruptly, "You love Van, don't you?"

Hitomi couldn't figure out an answer. She didn't know how to respond. She contemplated hard.

Allen continued, "You might not have an answer right now, but you will really soon." Looking ahead, he said, "Look's who's here."

Waiting at the school gates, stood Van. Hitomi's heart shrieked and her insides churned.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi sat on the front passenger seat feeling tense. She surely didn't want to be in this situation right now. She actually felt like opening the door then jumping out of the car. Of course, that is a very dumb thing to do and running away surely doesn't solve anything. Hitomi gathered up her courage. "You didn't have to pick me up, Van. I don't want to be a bother."

Van grew concerned with the tone of Hitomi's voice. It wasn't the usual cheery one. Instead it held this intensity of fierceness and coldness. Van answered cheerfully, dismissing the thought thinking that he might have heard it wrong. "Well I want to pick you up. This has sort off become a routine for me, since I've been doing it for months. You're definitely not a bother to me."

"If you say so; it's your time that you're wasting." Hitomi still held the coldness of her voice. "You could have been spending time with Julianne or something. The change of plans surely has new agendas to cover. Actually, if you think about it, the plans are less tedious since you already know her and you still love her. It won't be much of problem since you don't have to pretend to be someone you're not." Realizing what she has said, Hitomi grew surprised the she actually blabbered that out. Her emotions got hold of her words again. How can it be that she couldn't control her words in situations like these? She didn't want to hurt Van's feelings but she had no choice. She has to let it out and speak her mind like what she promised to her mother. Feeling horrible and devastated, she looked at the window and refused to look at Van. Tears started to form in her eyes.

For Van, what Hitomi had said felt like his heart has been stabbed. He had to admit that she was right. However, she made it seem that she's the only one hurting. This angered him so. His mind was in rambles and he certainly despised it. His grip on the steering wheel hardened. He's nearing the state emotional outburst but he refrained himself, thinking that answering back would make things worse. He was utterly disappointed to the outcome of him deciding to see Hitomi. For the past months, Hitomi had always shed light into his life whenever it was dull. He thought that seeing Hitomi will liven up his dampened spirit. He was wrong.

Van not uttering a word made the tears pooling under Hitomi's eyes roll down her cheeks. She spoke meekly. "How come you never told me about Julianne? You still love her. Why did I have to hear that from my dad instead of hearing it from you?"

Van couldn't fathom what Hitomi was actually feeling. Unbeknownst to him, neither could Hitomi. Van's feeling of anger faltered, although it was replaced by misery. He couldn't get himself to answer Hitomi's question.

Deciding that Van won't answer her question, she spoke out and broke the momentarily silence between them. "Van, please stop the car."

Hitomi's words surprised him. He now found the words to speak. "Why?"

"Van, please just stop the car." Hitomi reiterated.

With growing concern, Van stopped the car at the side of the road. He saw Hitomi open the door and quickly got out of the car. "Where are you going?"

"I'm walking home from here. It's only few blocks away." Before closing the door, she whispered, "I'm sorry Van. I'm really sorry."

"Hitomi! Wait!" Van called out after her.

Hitomi started walking off, not looking back.

Van got out of the car and ran after Hitomi. He reached Hitomi and stood in front of her, trying to stop her from walking. Hitomi fidgeted, trying to get passed him. Van then took hold of Hitomi's arms.

Hitomi avoided Van's gaze. Tears were streaking down her cheeks. She muttered, "I don't deserve you Van. You're so good to me and here I am treating you harshly."

"That's not true. Please, Hitomi. Get back in the car." Van tried to console her.

"I ask that you leave me alone. I just can't bear this anymore. Go and be with Julianne. Be happy." Hitomi felt Van's grip slackened. She struggled free and ran as fast as she could away from him, hoping that he wasn't running after her. She has finally realized her true feelings. _I do love him._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Van sat still in the driver's seat with his arms leaning onto the steering wheel cradling his head. His mind was bombarded with thoughts. He has been trying so hard to answer Hitomi's questions. Why didn't he tell Hitomi about Julianne? Was it because he wanted to let go of the past? Was it because he wanted to deprive himself with emotional pain? Now that he was being betrothed to Julianne, what exactly did he feel upon hearing the news? Sure he still loves Julianne; well at least a part of his heart tells him so. Breaking up with Julianne caused him so much pain. Julianne had always been at the back of his mind to remind him always of the pain he endured. He hated this. Now that Julianne reentered his life and they were given a chance to be together again, isn't he supposed to be happy? Hitomi, herself thinks that being with Julianne would bring him joy. But will it? It is his desire to help his family. Marrying Julianne will be a means of helping. If being with Julianne does indeed bring happiness, wouldn't that be perfect? The Fanel family will overcome their hindrances and Julianne will no longer be depressed. It seems like a happy ending but it's surely far away from it. Hitomi's hurt and Van held an ache in his heart.

Julianne had reentered his life. Why did it have to drive Hitomi out? It is true that he is crushed when Hitomi doesn't want to see him at all; but won't having Julianne back compensate for this? Is he bound to go through the excruciating process all over again? Will he be with one and try to forget the other?

Van couldn't get himself to move and continue on with the rest of the day. It seemed that he won't be moving for a long while.

---------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Yay! Another chapter done! Once again, I'm sorry it took a while for me to update… u know same old reason…school…but hey I updated and it's the most important thing! And it's my birthday today too (dec.7)! This chapter is like my gift to people who read my story! LOL! It's backwards!

Thanks so much for all the people who read my story! Of course thanks especially to the people who review! Love you guys!

About 2 more chapters left (or sumthin) before the story ends! Hope you guys stick around! **PLS. REVIEW!**

**Review Replies:**

**_Inda_** – Julianne has now officially caused problems between Van and Hitomi. Hope its okay... about Julianne getting together with Folken…big NO NO for me…I don't see Julianne as the right girl to replace Celena in Folken's life… Thanks so much for reviewing:D

**_Kathya_** – I'm really sorry about switching fiancées! I just couldn't resist! XD Thanks so much for reviewing!

**_pbee_** – is the story becoming soap opera-ish? Well, I'm not making Julianne as a money-hungry antagonist…I've no intentions of doing that since my story will definitely be longer…I just want to finish this… well what do you think about Julianne, being Van's new fiancée? Also, what do you think about how Hitomi got hurt? Hope its ok! Thanks so much for reviewing:D

**_tigger093061_** – here's the update! Sorry it took so long… hope you're doing fine with your schoolwork! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**_Chocolate-Covered-Coffee-Beans_** – Thanks for the compliment! I really appreciate it! XD! hope this chapter is okay! Thanks so much for reviewing!

Take care people!

elena-maria


	12. Escaping Lies and Misery

**Chapter 12 – Escaping Lies and Misery**

Rain poured down hard. Having no umbrella, Hitomi arrived at her father's manor dripping wet which heightened her sullen emotions aesthetically. Seeing Hitomi, one of the maids hurriedly grabbed a towel and draped it around Hitomi's shoulders, while another maid ran upstairs to Hitomi's en suite bathroom and prepared a bath. Hitomi muttered a small thank you. She was in no condition to object on the maids' actions, which she usually does.

Hitomi walked towards her room leaving a wet trail behind her. She didn't bother actually using the towel to dry herself up. Instead, she just let it hung, untouched, on her shoulders.

"Hitomi, what happened to you?" said a concerned voice.

Looking back, Hitomi sought the owner of the voice. There, she saw Julianne standing on the doorway of one of the guestrooms. Hitomi simply stared at her blankly, not uttering a word.

_This girl has gone mental. _Julianne thought to herself. She approached Hitomi. "What's wrong?"

_You. _Hitomi thought grimly. She was in no mood of a confrontation, so she just ignored the question and asked one herself. "Why are you here?" Hitomi's tone held a bit of disdain.

Julianne's eyes furrowed having her question ignored. _I'll figure it out later, _she told herself. She answered Hitomi's question. "I'll be staying here for a while for the preparations of the engagement party, which will be held in a couple of days."

Hitomi's eyes widened with shock. "The engagement party is in a couple of days? I was never told about this."

"Well, it's basically a short notice thing. Our father just called me this morning and told me about it. It's fortunate that I have few commitments for the coming days."

"Good for you. Well I'm off to take my bath now." Hitomi turned back around heading to her room. She thought, _might as well drown myself in the process. The sudden engagement party means one thing. Daddy and Van's parents are heavily convinced that Van and Julianne love each other. There are no second thoughts. They are moving forward with it._

Julianne snapped Hitomi out of her reverie as she called out after her. "Hitomi! Do you have any idea where Van is? I've been contacting him all afternoon but his mobile phone is turned off."

Hitomi stopped and turned to face Julianne. "Sorry, I don't know where he is. Why are you asking me? He is your fiancé after all."

"Yeah. He is MY fiancé. You should have been relieved that you don't have to marry Van anymore. I believe that an arranged marriage is not a good way to go. Even though you guys were given time to get to know each other, you won't deny the fact that underneath it all it is merely a means of creating a cash flow between the two families."

Hitomi raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that the reason why you and Van are getting married in the first place? They just changed you over me."

"That is true, but there is something that my marriage with Van contains that your marriage with Van lacks. Love."

Hitomi wanted to shout out 'You're wrong!', but she refrained herself. _There is love; well my unrequited love for Van, _Hitomi thought sadly. Getting back her composure, she said, "So you're saying that even if there weren't any money problems going on, Van has his intentions of marrying you?"

"Yes. When we were still together, he told me that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. He told me that he'll take me as his wife when we both have already finished our tertiary studies and have entered the workforce."

Julianne's words were definitely piercing Hitomi's writhing heart. She struggled to compose herself. She answered in a bit of a stutter, "Th-That's nice. I-I wish you all the best then. Well I better go take my bath before the water gets cold." Hitomi turned back and headed to her room, now tightly clutching the towel around her shoulders.

Julianne, in turn, went back inside the guestroom. As she closed the door, she muttered, "Hitomi is in love with Van. It's written all over her. It is very clear that Hitomi has a very passive nature. She loves Van and yet she has never told our father about it. She never did once disregard the plans. She just let things go, but I still have to be cautious. I hope that lying about Van having real intentions of marrying me is good enough to keep her away. Van has been acting peculiar lately. I'm really afraid that Van has actually developed feelings for Hitomi. Hitomi would surely keep her distance, thinking that Van and I love each other. She just had to. I can't let Van slip from my grasp again. Being with Van is my utmost desire. I've been given a chance and I'm not damn wasting it away."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the night before the engagement party and a feeling of anticipation and enthusiasm was hovering around the air, mainly radiating from Julianne who held a wide smile and glittering eyes while adhering to the last minute preparations for the party. Of course, there will always be a hint of negativity and dejection that is likely to never fade away.

Hitomi was worse than ever. She tried to hide her face with a mask showing sheer delight and happiness but she always failed miserably. Everyone treated her differently, always asking what is wrong while sporting a concerned face and offering any help whatsoever. Of course, being Hitomi, she merely gave them a smile reassuring that nothing was terribly wrong and that there is nothing to worry about. It was only Yukari, Millerna and her mother that she confided it with. Yukari and Millerna did their best on cheering her up but nothing worked. It was now Ms. Kanzaki that went to Hitomi's aid. They were inside Hitomi's room.

Ms. Kanzaki held her daughter, who was in tears, tight in an embrace. "Hush now, honey." She stroked Hitomi's hair and continued to comfort her.

"Mom, why does it hurt so much?" Hitomi sobbed. "Why is it that all these horrible things are happening to me? Am I getting punished? What did I do wrong?"

"Honey, I assure you that you never did anything wrong to receive some kind of punishment. Besides I think you shouldn't think of this as a punishment. It is something that you will definitely learn a lesson from. I believe that you're going through an eye-opening moment in life. Once you've overcome this hindrance and have learned this lesson, you will find yourself in a milieu of changes that you may find as desirable. You have to figure out what lesson there is to learn. Stand up and make your decisions. Don't keep yourself in a dead end within this maze that we call life."

Hitomi just couldn't stop crying. Once she had settled down, she pulled away from her mother and wiped her eyes away. Her mother held both her hands. She then looked at her mother's eyes.

Ms. Kanzaki held Hitomi's hands tighter. "Hitomi, I have been offered a job in Tokyo, Japan. I won't lie to you. This job is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I would gladly take it, but I am not about to leave you to face all this. I will only accept this job if you agree to come with me. The company has set up our accommodation and everything, so a place to stay won't be a problem. I'm really sorry that I'm putting this on you, adding another burden. This choice has been given to you, if ever you want to start over. Please think about it, honey."

"I will, mom. I will." Hitomi answered meekly.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the other part of the manor, Mr. Kanzaki left his study and headed to the verandah as he decided to have a rest and breathe in some fresh air. He also thought about checking the preparations for tomorrow's shindig while on his way. Walking on the hallway, he met Julianne, who was humming a tune filled with delight. He smiled at the sight. This served as an indication that he had made the right decision. "How are the preparations going?", he asked Julianne.

"I believe that everything is all set." Julianne answered cheerfully.

"That's good. It is great to see that you're happy."

"I am happy. Thanks to you, dad." Julianne leapt up and threw her arms around Mr. Kanzaki. "Marrying Van is what I truly want and you had given me the chance to fulfill this want."

Mr. Kanzaki hugged his daughter back. He was really pleased that she had called him 'dad'. His only connection to his late first wife, whom he loved dearly, had now wholeheartedly accepted him as her father. "I am more than willing to provide you with this chance."

Letting go of Julianne, his thoughts now centered upon Hitomi. For the past couple of days Hitomi was acting differently. Her normal cheery self was nowhere to be found. He grew deeply concerned about this. He tried asking his daughter about it but all he got was a smile and her saying that it was nothing to worry about. He asked Julianne, "Have you spoken to Hitomi lately?"

Julianne was taken aback. She thought quickly what she's going to say, thinking she can't afford to commit slip-ups, which could definitely jeopardize her chance of marrying Van. "Oh…Umm… The last time I talked to her was couple of days ago. I remember that she wished me well for my marriage with Van."

"How was she acting when she said that?"

"Umm… I remember that she was smiling and all." Julianne had yet told another lie.

"I see. Well then, I advice that you call it a night and have a rest. It's a big day tomorrow." Mr. Kanzaki said, smiling.

As he and Julianne parted ways, he thought, _if Hitomi is not bothered by the upcoming marriage then what is she bothered with? Maybe I should take her word that it's nothing to worry about. If she's shutting me out at the moment, then, I'll just wait for her to open up to me._

Reaching the verandah, he sat down on one of the outdoor chairs turning his back from the bright lights emanating from his house. A maid arrived shortly placing a bottle of scotch and a glass at the table near him. He muttered a small 'thanks' and then poured himself a drink. Feeling at ease, he closed his eyes. Ignoring the bustling about inside the manor, he has put his mind to rest.

"I didn't know that you take breaks." A woman spoke out which brought Mr. Kanzaki back to his senses.

Hearing that the woman was walking towards him, he waited for her to be near with his eyes still closed. Feeling that she was now standing next to him, he opened his eyes and saw his ex-wife. "I didn't know you were here. Did you visit Hitomi?"

"Naturally." Ms. Kanzaki took a seat in a nearby chair.

"May I pour you a drink? I'll ask for another glass."

"No thanks. I'm about to go home."

"So do you want to talk about something?"

Ms. Kanzaki smirked. "You read my mind." Not hearing any reply from her ex-husband, she continued. "I'm thinking of moving to Japan and I asked Hitomi to come and live with me."

That took Mr. Kanzaki's full attention. "Why?"

Ms. Kanzaki explained how she got offered a job opportunity that she's willing to take. "I'm only going to take the job if Hitomi agrees to come with me."

"Why did you place the decision upon Hitomi? You know so well that this is Hitomi's home. You can leave as you wish and she will be taken care of. Even though she is not of my blood, she is still daughter to me."

Ms. Kanzaki smiled. "That's glad to hear, but I've made up my mind. Hitomi means the world to me and I will not bear having her thousands of miles from me." Ms. Kanzaki refused to tell her ex-husband the real reason behind her motive. Knowing her daughter, Hitomi would not tell her father about what she is going through since she believes that nothing can be done to her benefit as well as the benefit of others that she wishes to go along with it. She will definitely not dare to sever the love that still lingers between Van and Julianne.

"I see." Mr. Kanzaki sighed. "Well if she does decide to come with you, just make sure that she'll come back here. This is her home and she will own it someday along with half of my possessions."

"Hitomi is still going to own half?" Ms. Kanzaki grew surprised.

"Of course she will. Don't be ridiculous. Julianne may be my only daughter in blood, but that doesn't guarantee her all of my possessions. Besides, she told me herself that she doesn't care much of the riches."

"That's very nice of you. I'm pretty sure that Hitomi will come back. Well, I got to go. Perhaps I will see you tomorrow." Ms. Kanzaki left the verandah and headed to her car leaving her ex-husband alone again.

----------------------------------------------------

"Ladies and gentlemen let us now welcome the newly engaged couple Van and Julianne!" The night's entertainer bellowed.

Glass doors were opened, giving way to Van and Julianne to join the party which was situated in the garden of the Kanzaki estate. The couple walked down the path lined with shrubs studded with small specks of yellow light. Julianne was clinging onto Van's arm, smiling widely, while Van looked so uncomfortable and rigid, trying to force a smile. The guests, only a hundred in number, were upstanding, rendering a loud applause for the couple.

As newly engaged couple reached the grandly designed gazebo and sat down at their table strewn with rose petals, which accommodated luxurious pieces of china, sparkling wine glasses, silver utensils, bouquet of flowers and candles; the guest settled themselves in their own respective tables. The string quartet started playing and the party has officially started. It was a perfect night.

Julianne was ecstatic. Everything was beautiful and was going well. Everyone was enjoying themselves. In contrast to this, Van held a straight look in his face. His eyes roamed around the garden trying to find a certain someone.

_Hitomi, where are you, _Van thought to himself. Not finding her anywhere, he stood up and excused himself. He knows that he shouldn't leave his fiancée but he just had to talk to Hitomi.

Julianne looked up at Van. "Where are you going?"

Van answered, "Just around, going to go for a smoke, perhaps."

"I'll come with you." Julianne looked at Van worriedly.

Van merely smiled. "You stay here and have fun. I'll be back in a bit."

Van headed for the manor. He thought that if Hitomi wasn't in the party, she must be somewhere inside. He hoped that Hitomi didn't leave the estate.

The hired help for the party was bustling about in and out of the kitchen, as Van entered the manor. Thinking that Hitomi might be in her room, he headed there first. Along the way he met Clarence. "Good evening Clarence. Have you seen Hitomi around?"

Clarence returned the greeting with a bow. "Sorry Mister Van. I have not seen Miss Hitomi since the party had started. Although I am quite sure that she is not in her bedroom."

"Thank you, Clarence." Van headed to the upper floors anyway, thinking that Hitomi must be somewhere around there.

And there she was. Van found her standing in a dimly lit balcony, on the other side of the manor, away from the party. She was looking out the horizon the night has to offer.

Van walked towards Hitomi's side and asked, looking out at the same horizon. "Why aren't you in the party?"

Hitomi didn't need to look at who joined her company. She knew it was Van and she simply ignored his question. "Why are you here?" Her voice held a stern tone.

"You've been avoiding me for days and I really want to talk to you." Van answered sincerely.

"What didn't you understand when I asked you to leave me alone?" Hitomi slammed her fists upon the balcony rail and turned around to storm out of the balcony. But as she was about to walk off, Van caught her arm. She struggled out of his grasp. "Let me go!", she demanded.

"Why are you doing all this? Why are you acting this way?" Van pulled Hitomi into his arms, holding her near.

Hitomi stopped struggling and just broke down crying, her head resting upon the nook of Van's neck. She answered in a silent whimper, "Because I love you."

Those few words had explained everything to Van. He held her closer to him.

-----------------------------------------------------

Julianne grew apprehensive that Van hasn't come back. She looked around and caught no sight of him. _Where the hell is he, _she fumed to herself. Smiling sweetly to the guest, she excused herself to the guests, telling them that she needs to go to the ladies room. She stood and headed to the manor, trying to refrain herself from storming off, which would attract the guests' attention.

Inside the manor, she asked numerous maids if they have seen her fiancée but no one knew where he was. Luckily, to her sake, she bumped into Clarence, who told her that he last saw her fiancée lurking around the second floor. She thanked Clarence and headed to the second floor, almost running.

And there he was in a balcony, holding Hitomi in his arms. She quietly walked towards them. When she was near, she loudly cleared her throat.

Both Van and Hitomi's heads sprung up. Van quickly let go of Hitomi. They both faced Julianne.

Julianne started off, looking at Van. 'Well, well, well. This is not what I call 'going for a smoke'. Tell me Van. Tell me, clearly, who your fiancée is."

"You are." Van answered.

"Right." Julianne voice started to quiver. "Then, why are you here?" Hearing no reply from Van, she walked towards him. Tears were now pooling under her eyes. "I love you so much, Van. You love me too, don't you?" Julianne now stood right in front of Van. She stared into his eyes. "Do you love Hitomi, instead of me?"

"There's no use for Van to choose whom he loves." Hitomi spoke up struggling to compose herself. "I'm moving to Japan with my mother. I'm sorry for all this. I-I'll leave you too alone….for good." Hitomi left the balcony, walking briskly. Being quite far from the balcony, she ran to the solitude of her room. Crying, she thought, _Van didn't say anything. He didn't call me back. He doesn't love me. It's that simple. I have made the right decision._

--------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Phew! Woah! I can't believe I wrote all that in a short amount of time! Well really sorry that the chapter seemed rushed… I just had to rush it because I made sure that I updated this story before a leave for my holiday, which will be a month long. I am going to say sorry in advance that I will be updating really late. I made this chapter extra long, well longer than my other chapters. And I updated in less than 2 weeks! That's definitely a record for me. XD hope this chapter is okay! **PLS REVIEW**!

I'm pretty sure that this chapter is the second to the last chapter. One more chapter to go and this story will be finished! Hope you guys stick around!

THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys!

This update is my Christmas present to my readers! Hope you guys enjoy!

**Review replies:**

**_babycoh04_** – AWWW…I'm really flattered that you love this story! Thanks so much! Love ya! The ending will be up next year:D

**_pbee_** – THANK YOU for the birthday greeting! Well I'm 17 now…:D awww…I'm really sorry that I'm ending that story soon. Its really nice to hear that you're enjoying this story! Means a lot to me! Thank you! I promise you that it will be a happy ending! Hmm…how will I do that? Hehehehe…;D thanks for the review:D

**_Kathya_** – I'll be untangling all this in the last chapter! XD! Thanks so much for the review! Hope this chapter is ok!

**_Inda_** – the major fixing will occur in the last chapter! damn Julianne! That bitch! LOL! XD! Hitomi told Van that she loves him! Watcha think? Thanks for the review! Hope this chapter is ok!

**_killua_** – yay! You reviewed agen! Thanks heaps! Van will definitely make his decisions in the last chapter! hope this chapter is ok:D

**_Chocolate-Covered-Coffee-Beans_** – THANK YOU for the birthday greeting and the confetti! LOL! XD I love confetti, especially the sparkly ones! LOL! Thanks so much for the review! Hope this chapter is ok:D

**_tigger093061_** – THANK YOU for the birthday greeting! Your review is definitely a great present! Thanks heaps! Your questions will be answered in the last chapter! hope this chapter is ok:D

**_Shizuka-naTenshi_** – yay! New reviewer! Um..van will be realizing his true feelings in the last chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm really glad that you're finding the current interesting! THANK YOU for the birthday greeting! Hope this chapter is ok:D

Take care people! Hope you all have fun this Christmas holidays! Merry Christmas and a happy new year! Woohoo! throws confetti! XD

elena-maria


	13. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter 13 – Decisions, Decisions, Decisions**

Many weeks have passed and Hitomi spent it in her mother's apartment. Immigration papers have been fixed and belongings have been packed in boxes and suitcases. Many have visited to bid the mother and daughter farewell and have wished them best of luck. Millerna and Yukari visited whenever their schedules let them. They endlessly showered Hitomi with lots of goodbye presents along with suffocating bear-hugs. Mr. Kanzaki came to visit a number of times and of course have offered to provide transportation to the airport, which Ms. Kanzaki and Hitomi declined, saying that he has a wedding preparations to attend to. Even Julianne visited, but not alone. She came with Mr. Kanzaki, who had obviously asked her to join him. How dare she show her face and say goodbye to Hitomi, you ask? How can she be so thick? Looking at one angle, she is utterly awful and appalling. Saying goodbye is like a sadistic behavior, where she has now claimed victory while laughing at the face of the loser. Terrible isn't it? However, if you look at a different angle, she is in no place of refusing to say goodbye with her father. What would Mr. Kanzaki think? Mr. Kanzaki knows nothing about the looming love triangle and it is definite that Hitomi doesn't want him to know about it. If Julianne refused, Mr. Kanzaki would worry. Hitomi wouldn't like that. Why else would she decide to leave?

How about Van? Did he visit? Sadly, he didn't. He, who Hitomi loves dearly, didn't come and said his goodbye. This lead Hitomi into feeling disoriented. For her, this has served as the proof that Van held no feelings for her.

It was the day of departure and Ms. Kanzaki was already sitting at the back seat of the hired taxi, which will drive her and Hitomi to the airport. After going through a checklist inside her mind, Ms. Kanzaki watched her daughter standing near the taxi, looking back at the apartment. She knew at once that Hitomi was having her one last look at the apartment, saying her goodbye. Seeing Hitomi wipe her tears with the back of her hand, Ms. Kanzaki called out to her softly. "Sweetie, we have to go. We're hoping that we don't get caught up with the heavy traffic and make it to the airport late."

Hitomi was relieved that her mother didn't make a fuss seeing her wiping her tears away. She was only expressing the normal emotions whenever someone leaves their home. That is what she believes. Maybe one could say that she may be thinking of something else. Shrugging off lonesome thoughts, Hitomi joined her mother and settled herself in the back seat of the taxi. She uttered a small apology, "I'm sorry I took so long."

Ms. Kanzaki smiled. "That's okay. Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything?" Seeing Hitomi nod, Ms. Kanzaki told the taxi driver that they are ready to leave.

--------------------------------------------------------

In the PA system, the operator bellowed, "The flight GF 077 of Gaea Airlines departing to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding."

"We made it in time!" Ms. Kanzaki was now breathless. They have been in such a hurry ever since they set foot in the airport. Unfortunately they got stuck in the middle of a heavy traffic. "I really thought that we're going to miss the plane."

Hitomi was right beside her breathing as heavily. "It's not always that I see you run off like a maniac. I guess it didn't occur to you that people were looking at us weirdly." Hitomi started giggling.

"Oh you hush!" Ms. Kanzaki demanded, giggling as well. "Besides, these people won't be seeing my face for a long while."

"Mom, let me remind you that people, who are catching the plane with us, saw you as well."

Looking off into the distance, Ms. Kanzaki's eyes squinted then widened. She looked back at her daughter and smiled. "Honey, there's someone here to see you."

Hitomi held a questioning gaze. "Now?" She turned her head to the direction that her mother was once looking. Hitomi gasped and her eyes widened, in disbelief. She watched the figure get closer and closer. Getting apprehensive, she quickly turned back to face her mother looking troubled.

Ms. Kanzaki spoke softly, "Van wants to talk to you." Expecting that her daughter will refute, she added, "I know the plane will be boarding any minute now, but look there are lots of passengers with us. You would have some time to talk. Go."

Hitomi squirmed and hesitantly turned around to meet Van.

Both Van and Hitomi we're now standing face to face. Van looked straight into Hitomi's eyes and started, "I'm sorry I wasn't been able to come by your apartment to say goodbye."

As Hitomi couldn't handle the intensity of his sincere gaze she looked down and answered meekly. "It's okay. I know that you're busy with the wedding preparations. I don't want to be a burden."

Van held both her upper arms. "Hitomi, how many times do I have to tell you that you're not a burden to me?"

Tears started to pool under Hitomi's eyes. "Then what am I then, to you?"

Van lifted Hitomi's chin up and made her look into his eyes. Seeing her tears sent a pang in his heart. He said willingly, "You are very special to me and I care deeply about you. You are my angel, who brought light into my life and I will always cherish you with all my heart. And most importantly, I…. I…." Van suddenly couldn't find his voice.

The operator in the PA system once again bellowed, "This is the final boarding call to the flight GF 077 of Gaea Airlines departing to Tokyo, Japan. Please proceed to Gate 21 immediately."

Ms. Kanzaki was now calling out to Hitomi. "Hitomi, dear, it's time to go!"

Hearing her mother, she said to Van, "I'm sorry." She forced a smile and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Van." She then ran off to her mother not looking back.

Van watched Hitomi's hurriedly receding figure until it disappeared as she entered the gates. Turning back, he thought, _I went here to say goodbye, but why didn't I do it? It is just one simple word. Maybe if we were granted more time, I could have said it. _

Van walked back in defeat. Hitomi's departure has now painfully struck his heart. This has answered his question. He is bound to go through the excruciating process all over again. He will be with one and he will try to forget the other.

Is this really what fate intends to happen between Van and Hitomi?

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Folken watched his brother, all dressed up for the wedding in his luxurious black tuxedo, stare at himself through the full length mirror. Van's face held an incomprehensible emotion, making him look like he has totally phased out of reality. "Having wedding jitters?" Folken asked Van, walking towards him.

Van slightly jumped, which shook him out of his reverie. Folken laughed a little at the sight of this. Van sneered at his brother but he quickly withdrew it. He answered his brother's question. "Pretty much, I guess."

Folken patted Van's shoulder. "Don't worry little brother. It is normal to feel that way, especially if you're dealing with an arranged marriage. Come to think of it, our parents don't think of this as an arranged marriage for the fact that you carry actual feelings for the bride." He looked firmly at Van's eyes through the mirror. "You do carry feelings for Julianne, right?"

Van returned his brother's gaze and answered simply, "Yeah."

"But not strong enough to actually want to marry her."

Van now turned to face his brother. "Wait a minute. Where are you going with this?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about and I'm pretty sure that that is what you're thinking about when I came in. Van, I'm not that blind not to see anything that you're trying to hide. Mother sees it, too. I guess this is the right time to tell you about what I found out recently, since you have now proved my point that you're not ready to go through this wedding."

"What did you find out?"

Folken took a breath. "I have recently, which is actually hours ago, acquired some good news about our family's financial status. Our stocks' values have sky-rocketed early this morning and we're definitely back in business. After through endless hard work of scouting clients, we have found a renowned billionaire who has thought of our father's company as exceptionally promising."

Van's eyes widened with surprise. "How come everything is so quiet? How come no one in our family is talking about it?"

"They are talking about it, but only silently. If you're asking why they are still going through with the wedding, I believe they think of it opportunity to definitely boost up both families' assets. Think of it as a lifetime partnership. Since, they also believe that you and Julianne love each other; the marriage is a risk they are willing to take."

Folken now watched his brother walk back and forth inside the room. "So you have to choose which path you're taking. Ask yourself who you want to be with. Take a closer look inside you and determine your heart's desire."

-------------------------------------------------------------

All guests were now upstanding as they saw the figure of the bride standing at the far end of the aisle holding on to her Mr. Kanzaki's arm. The wedding march song started playing and the bride alongside her father started to walk down the aisle slowly. The guests were astonished seeing the bride in her exquisite, flowing, white wedding gown with a long terrain trailing behind her. A diamond studded Cassandra tiara was sparkling underneath the shimmering Rhinestone and Crystal veil in elbow length. Accentuating the attire the bride held a bouquet of white roses mingled with greenery giving an effect of a waterfall-like spill of blooms and greenery.

Van stood on the other end of the aisle, waiting, with Folken, his Best Man, beside him. Taking his eyes off the slowly walking bride he turned to look at his mother, who gave him a smile; however, her eyes held sadness and grief…for him. Van smiled back reassuringly and turned his attention back to the bride who was now near the altar.

The bride and Mr. Kanzaki now reached the altar. Mr. Kanzaki shook hands with Van and gave the hand of his daughter to him. Van led his bride in front of the minister.

The guests were all seated and the minister commenced the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to take part in the most time-honored celebration of the human family, uniting a woman and a man in marriage. Van and Julianne have come to witness before us, telling of their love for each other. We remember, theirs is a love whose source is the affection of those who loved them into being."

"We remind them that they are performing an act of complete faith, each in the other; that the heart of their marriage will be the relationship they create. In a world where faith often falls short of expectation, it is a tribute to these two who now join hands and hearts in perfect faith."

The minister turned to Julianne. "Do you Julianne, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Van to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

The minister turned to Van. "Do you Van, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning form them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take Julianne to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Van looked at Julianne who was smiling with hopeful eyes. "I…."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a month since Hitomi and her mother has left Gaea for Japan. All was going well. Ms. Kanzaki started working immediately and Hitomi was now a student in a local public high school and has joined the school's track team. Of course, you could never avoid the downsides. A lot of adjustments have to be done in Hitomi and her mother's behalf because of the sudden change in lifestyle. There are not many luxuries and on weekdays they pretty much go through the same routine over and over. They get their rest during weekends.

It's a Saturday. Ms. Kanzaki is preparing lunch, while Hitomi is in her room enjoying her free time. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get that", shouted Ms. Kanzaki. She turned off the stove, as she has already finished cooking and headed to the front door. She approached the door and opened it. She couldn't believe what's standing in front of her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock on Hitomi's bedroom door.

Hitomi was lying in bed, reading a book. "Come in", she called out. She heard the door open. Not looking up, thinking that it's only her mother, she asked, "Is there anything you want me to do, mom?"

"Your mom is downstairs and I don't think she wants you to do anything."

Hitomi jumped at the sound of the deep voice…from a man. Unless she's mistaken, that voice could only belong to…Van.

She looked up and put down her book. Her heart skipped a beat. She was right. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"To see you."

Hitomi's eyebrows furrowed. "Alone? Where's Julianne?"

"She's in Gaea."

"Why did you leave her there? I mean, you guys just got married."

"I see you haven't heard. Well…we didn't exactly get married. We did have the ceremony started. Let's just say, it got cut off."

Hitomi couldn't believe what's she's hearing. "Why?"

"Because of me. I chickened out. It didn't feel right for me."

"But…How about your family? What is going to happen to your family now?"

Van smiled. He was touched that Hitomi cared for his family. "There's nothing to worry about. Our family's financial problems have receded. Besides, that's one of the reasons why I had the chance of not going through with the wedding."

"I see. That's good then. I mean with your family solving money problems and all." Hitomi paused for a while then continued. "Umm…Is that why you came here? To tell me this? Wouldn't it be easier just to call?"

Van took a seat on the side of Hitomi's bed. He looked straight at Hitomi's eyes and held one of her hands. "I came here to tell you something…personally. I believe that a phone call just won't do."

Van's touch made Hitomi blush furiously. She tried hiding it, but she couldn't. She stuttered, "Wh-What are you going to tell me?"

"Do you remember when I met you at the airport and I wasn't been able to finish what I said and didn't get myself to say goodbye which was my original intention? I think I just realized why I didn't say goodbye. For me it meant that it wasn't over. I just couldn't let you go. On the day you left until now, you were always on my mind constantly. You left a mark in my heart that I wasn't been able to erase. To go through the wedding I just had to erase that mark. I tried. But now I realized I don't want to erase it. I realized that I love you."

Tears were now pooling under Hitomi's eyes. She was speechless. She couldn't believe anything that she just heard. Having no words to utter to truly express how she's feeling at the moment, she flung her arms around Van rendering him a tight embrace.

Van returned that sign of affection and was ecstatic at the outcome. He had felt a great feeling of accomplishment. He pulled away and aligned his face to Hitomi's face, their noses almost touching. He murmured, "I love you."

Hitomi murmured back, "I love you, too."

Their lips met and they shared a heart-warming kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**THE END**

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: OMG! I finally finished it! What do you guys think? Please do tell me! PLEASE REVIEW!

I would like to thank that people who have reviewed namely, **Chocolate-Covered-Coffee-Beans**, **Inda, tigger093061, pbee, Kathya, killua, Shizuka-naTenshi, babycoh04, f-zelda, Addictd2., Chisakami Saiyuki, dancegoddess**. You people are the best! LOVE YOU ALL!

Thanks so much all of you!

I would like to share this verse from the Bible that I love dearly.

_Corinthians 1: 13_

_Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited, it is never rude or selfish, it does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's faults, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope. It is always ready to endure whatever comes. True love does not come to an end. _

And from me to you:

_Take things into perspective. See the hidden truths. Forge your desires into heart. Don't let worries cloud your vision. Everything will be clear. Fulfill your destiny. Walk on._

Love lots,

**elena-maria**

P.S. I realized that I haven't been including a disclaimer so this will be the disclaimer for the whole story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. Please no suing, I've got no money in my pockets.


End file.
